Weak
by OreoFudge'D
Summary: After the concours, Kahoko distanced herself from Len, afraid of her complicated feelings for him. Can the two face the obstacles in store for them, even though they're powerless compared to the one who controls it?
1. prologue

**okaay. new story. i promised to return right? now, here i am! :D i can't wait for a week because ideas are coming every now and then. before i lost any of them, i decided to write. so, read and review! tell me if i should continue or not.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. neither la corda or twilight. :(**

Prologue

Sitting at the garden at the middle of the night, I began to think about the memories I've had during the past few months. Concours gave me a big break. I learned lots of things, earned new friends, enjoyed life, and met him. I'm such a thick head, am I? I always have this certain thing for him, I'm just afraid to admit it and I know that if I admit it, I'll just get hurt. We live in different worlds. Me, Hino Kahoko, fell in love with Tsukimori Len? Silly.

"Why are you here?" Someone asked from the back. I turned around and saw Ousaki-senpai.

"Just thinking about things." I answered, looking at the stars.

"Can I ask what are you thinking about?"

"I was thinking about love. How you fall in love and how to fall out of it. I decided never to lay my eyes on Tsukimori-kun again."


	2. Chapter 1

**sorry for the late update. i'm busy this week with practices and intrams. we won our first game (cheer!), but we lost the second one. :( but it's fine; the game is great. it's a close fight. anyway, you deserve this chapter because of the long wait. even though i'm sleepy and my body is sore, i'm still posting this. so, read and review!**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :[**

Kahoko's POV

Another morning welcomed me through the window. Another day to survive. The concours has already ended, and there is nothing major to worry about it or the others involved. Don't get me wrong, I love my other friends at the concours. But there are just times when I feel like I'm out of place. I am nowhere near a prodigy, unlike them.

I rose from my bed and glanced at the clock. 6:30. That's new. I'm up early. I stood up and arranged my bed. As I fold my blankets, I looked at the case at the side of my bed. Music. Violin. I shook my head.

I went to shower and took a nice warm bath. It helped me with the nerves. How am I going to pass through today without him? I thought. I shouldn't be thinking about him right? As if I'm important to him. If he just know how I feel about him.'

I went downstairs and ate breakfast. My mom noticed my expression.

"What's wrong Kaho?", my mom asked.

"What do you feel when you fall in love? How are you going to fight it?" I blurted out immediately.

"Honey. Love is something you don't have to be afraid of. It's not your fault if you love someone.", she smiled at me.

"Thanks mom. See you tonight." I waved goodbye and started to walk to school.

-----

Her voice and expression is still stuck in my mind. That night, she wandered alone at the garden until Ousaki-sempai spotted her and joined her.

_I was thinking about love. How I fall in love and how am I going to fall out of it. I decided never to lay my eyes on Tsukimori-kun again._

I want to know what's wrong with her. I shouldn't have eavesdropped. The words she'd said. _What is all about love? About falling in and out of it again? _I was still thinking about it when I bumped into someone. The person fell on the ground.

"Ouch." she said. I looked down and saw the red-haired girl that starred my dreams last night.

"Hino-san." I called her. I saw her stiffen and she stood up to remove the dirt on her skirt. She tried to run away, but I got a hold on her.

"Don't you dare run away from me." I threatened her. I want to know what's bothering her. I know I'm starting to become annoying, but still..

"Why do you care? Aren't you the one who told others that their business aren't yours?" she backfired. Her words stung my heart.

"I...I"

"I have to go. Have a nice day." she tried to loosen my grip in her arms and I let her go. I stared at her retreating figure.

I don't know what to do. Well, I probably need that. Kahoko was a nice girl but I always snap on her. If there is just one way to make it up to her and lessen the tugging of my heart.


	3. Chapter 2

**i'll get to the point. this chapter contains the story's key. read and review as usual for the next chapters to come! :D**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :( but at least i saw his smile. :)**

Kahoko's POV

The day passed by uneventfully. The same routine as usual. I sat down in class, but my mind is far away. It's somewhere out in the blue thinking of a blue-haired topaz-eyed young man. At the middle of my reverie, someone talked over the sound system.

"All concours participants, please proceed to the music room now."

"Hino-san, you are now excused." my teacher called me. I nodded, and walked to the music room.

-----

"Kaho-chan! You're here and you're early!" Hihara-senpai greeted me with a wave and smile. I smiled back.

"Yea. It's just for a change." I said.

"Attention attention people." Kanazawa-sensei clapped his hands. "We have some news. You are asked to present for a big party. You're performing in duets. Fuyuumi-chan and Yunoki-kun. Hihara-kun and Tsuchiura-kun. Shimizu-kun, you're performing alone as requested. And lastly, Hino-san and Tsukimori-kun. You have to practice and prepare."

"Your pieces are already chosen." Ousaki-sensei entered the room, handling each of us a black folder. I opened mine and looked at the score sheet -- Ave Maria.

"When is the party?" I asked curiously.

"The party is in 3 weeks. If I were you I suggest you start practicing so you won't have a hard time there." Kanazawa-sensei answered.

"Hai." we said in a chorus.

"Good. You're now dismissed. Except for Hino-san and Tsukimori-kun." the others exited the room except us.

-----

Len's POV

"Why are we left here?" I asked coldly. I hated being left behind during this nonsense. I also hate to be left here with Kahoko because of this tugging in my chest. _Stop thinking about it Len, you sound like an idiot._

"You are left here because you're playing for the finale." he said, picking a new cigarette from his pocket.

"Why the finale?" Kahoko interrupted. I know she doesn't like the spotlight.

"Because this is Tsukimori-kun's engagement party. He needs to impress his bride-to-be."

"What?!" we both shrieked.

"Okay okay. I'll explain." Ousaki-senpai said. "Well, you see, Tsukimori-kun's family have this agreement with another family. Something about their grandfathers. Cheesy, but true. Now, since they were born, they were bound to be married by the age of 17. That's all I've known."

I stood there, unmoving. I can't believe it. Why should I marry someone I'm not in love with? They said marriage is made for two hearts who are parts of each other. I don't want to be stuck with someone who I don't love. Who expects me to be sane with that?

I looked at Kahoko and she looked at me. I could see emotions playing in her eyes -- shock, disbelief, hurting, hatred, love? Her eyes are shimmering with tears. Now I understood. The tugging of my heart, the longing for her presence, I now understand. I love her. I can feel it. I can see it in her eyes that she loves me too.

"Please excuse me. I'm not in the position to listen to this. I'll just discuss this with the other concours participants." she walked slowly towards the door. Before the door closed, I saw her tears fell as she tried to stop and wipe them away. _What am I supposed to do? _


	4. Chapter 3

**new chappie. :] i won't be updating for friday and saturday so here it is. doing homework helped me with this. anyway. read and review! reviews help me update faster.**

**disclaimer: i don't own la corda. if i do, there'll be more len x kaho.  
**

Len's POV

I went home, dragging myself because of the anger and emptiness building inside me. I was furious when I heard the word 'engagement' and 'me' in a sentence. Can't they just let me have a life? I mean, I leave in a monotonous world where people expect me to be like my parents, but I can't. I need to live a life, experience more things. I want to be out in this world. I want to be free,

Free. Free from the curious eyes of the high class world. I've been under the watch of millions of people and yet I'm not happy with the attention I'm getting. Maybe because all they think about is what they want and I'm just a child in front of the. I want to be free from this seclusion. Being alone isn't helping; I want to be with someone I want to be with. I want to be the one making decisions in my life, choose what I want, marry the one I'm in love with, and life a happy life with her.

Her. All of a sudden, an image of a red-haired girl flashed in my mind. Kahoko. She's not an average girl that swoons over my presence. She blushes, that's right, but she knows how to guard her emotions. She's there when I feel hopeless and the world is crashing down on me. She's like a light in the darkness, ready to reach a helping hand. She showed me how the world is, that not because I'm good doesn't mean I'm the best.

That night at the summer house haunts me. Her posture, her face, her music. Everything about her drags me closer. Everytime she's there, I feel my heart fluttering in my chest. When she's near, my stomach does flips and turns. I never felt anything like this before; being nervous at her sight. I don't know why but she drives me crazy.

"Len." my mom called as soon as I entered our house.

"Good evening. ." I greeted them as I passed the living room.

"I assume you've heard the news." my dad said.

"Yes. I'm aware of it." _I'm aware that you're ruining my life. _I added mentally.

"Do you want to meet your future wife?" he asked. Can't he understand why I'm acting uninterested in this matter? It's because I don't want to talk about this!

"Not now. I have matters to give attention to. Sorry." I answered. I'm not really in the mood to discuss this. It just makes the anger inside of me worse.

"Len. I want to-" my mom started,but I cut her.

"Mom. There's nothing to explain. I understand if you do that. I'm just your kid, you have the right to change everything in my life." _You have the right to make my life miserable. You have the right to make me suffer._

"Just. Please listen." she pleaded, but I'm too stubborn.

"Maybe if this is done. Not now. I have my _problems. _Excuse me." I emphasized on the word problems, hoping they'd know what's happening.

I escaped to my room, locked the door an got my violin. I went to the terrace. I'm not in the mood to eat, I just want to feel the air hit my skin. I want it to knock me off. I want to escape this. What did I do to deserve this fate? If there's just someone to help me, someone to understand me, to lean on.

I played Ave Maria, letting it rown me. It helped me remember the times I have with Kahoko. Those times are the only ones in my life that makes me smile in the midst of this problem. I want her to help me. I want to hold her tight. I want her to know that I regret the times I snap at her. I want her to know what I feel.

Tonight, I figured out what I really feel. The thing that complicates everything.

Tonight. One thing is for sure. _I'm in love with Hino Kahoko._

-----

Kahoko's POV

I sat in front of the beach, watching the sun as it sets. I was amazed my the sky, horizon, and ocean. How they blend inspite of their differences. How the existence of one affects the other one. How the sky and ocean meets at the horizon. It's like two lovers from opposite sides of this world fighting fate. The good thing is that they met. That's my explanation of this thing happening of me.

I have this crazy feeling toward Len. I know we'll never get the chance to be together. After all, he's getting married at this young age. Also, I have this one-sided love for him. I care for him, a lot, despite the fact that he's annoyed with me. He has this certain pull. Like magnet.

Like the sky and ocean, Len and I were from two different worlds. He's up there, I'm down here. How come can we feel the same thing with each other? I'm simple, he's great. I've got nothing, he's got everything. I don't know how I had the right to face him every day.

As the night approached, the stars in the sky began to show. They look like diamonds from here. I want to reach out for them, to prove that they really are true. Like him, they're too far to reach. They're too high, and I'm too small. I care for him so much that when I learned he's engaged my boy went numb. I started to cry out of nowhere. I have no right to do that. As if he belong to me.

I grabbed my violin from my violin case and played Ave Maria. I want to cherish the times we've had together. They told me I've melted the ice block. I want to play with him again, even for the last time. Even though that's the lst time we'll be with each other's company.

Tonight, the tears that are falling from my eyes are given meaning.

Tonight, I learned the worst thing I could do.

Tonight, eveything is as clear as crystal glass. _I've fallen for Tsukimori Len, and I've fallen hard._


	5. Chapter 4

**this is chapter 4. whew. i need you to review here. just tell me if the story is boring, i'll stop it then. :D**

**--sorry for the grammatical and spelling errors.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. just kahoko's brother here. :D she doesn't have one in the anime series right?**

**

* * *

  
**

Kahoko's POV

Another day for practice. Another day to spend with him. We were excused for the whole day, practicing for the party all the time. Even though I don't want to practice because it hurts me, I still do. That's how love works right? Once you see the one you love happy, it makes you happy too.

School hours passed by. Len and I barely talked. I have improved a lot in playing the violin that's why he doesn't react anymore. We practice through every piece his parents chose, then rest for a while before another round. We didn't talk, we just sat there, stare outside.

It was around a few minutes before dismissal, and we're going to practice our last song. Ave Maria. I stood up and positioned myself, but I looked at him before starting.

He was looking back at me, his eyes full of emotions. I can't lok away, knowing that I'm not in the condition to support myself if I do. I just stared at him like an idiot I am. We spent a few minutes like that, then I turned around and started to play.

It started smoothly, the music filled with emotions as we started. I let my mind drift away on the past that hold lots of memories for us. The way he is, the coldness, being stubborn, and talent in music. It dragged me to him. He's been a big part of my life. I can't just cut him off like that. I can't. I'm not strong enough.

As the last notes hung in the air, I could feel my guard down. _No Kahoko. Try to be strong. You can do this. He doesn't have to know. _I kept the tears from falling. I don't want him to see me fragile and weak, just like I am before at the concours. I want him to know that I can handle myself. He deserves someone who's worth him at all aspects. Someone as great as him.

When the song finished, I didn't even risked a glance at him. I can't look at him, knowing that I can't have him in my arms. I quickly arranged my things, grabbed them, and walked out of the practice rooms. I don't want to see his cold expression, I don't want him to see me shed a tear.

-----

I made my way to the cemetery. It was one of my favorite places except for the beach area. This place is one of my comfort zones; this is the place where my brother lies. He's the one I'm closest with. I never doubt it when I share my secrets to him. He understands me. He knows the pain I'm going through every now and then. I went here everytime I have a free time. I told him about Len, and how confused I am. My brother actually died the year before I entered Seisou. If not because of that accident..

I laid the flowers that I brought from the flower shop in front of his tombstone. I put my bag and my violin case beside the flowers, and sat in front of the stone. I brushed it lightly.

"Hi brother. It's been a while." I gulped, unsure of the words I might spill. "I went here to share you my problem. I'm sorry if I bother you so much. I know you've got loads of my problems. I'm sorry."

"I want you to know that I already identified my feelings for him. I don't know how, maybe because of the engagement thing. I know you may think I'm overreacting. I'm not even close to him and yet I'm crying because his future is set with someone else!" I practically shrieked. I was having a breakdown.

"I don't know why." the tears are now gushing in my cheeks. "I like him. I want him. I need him. A lot. I want him to be the one who holds me when I'm down. I want him to be there for me in my successes. I want to be with him. I want it badly and now he's going to be engaged. I didn't even see that one coming." I wiped the tears away because their blurring my vision. I cradled myself to a hug.

"I..I love him. So much. I can't take it." I buried my head on my legs and let the sobs conquer. I need this, to release the pain inside. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped themselves in my shoulders. There is this familiar electricity again. Could it be..

"I love you too." I turned around to meet Len. We're so close.

"W-W-What?" I asked.

"I love you too. I heard everything." He smiled a little and let me snuggle in his chest. This time, everything's too perfect. Everything's great. But life isn't fair right? It has games to play.


	6. Chapter 5

**yes! i updated. i was out yesterday. my family pulled me along with them, and i was busy at school last week. sorry for not updating. read and review! :D**

**disclaimer: owns nothing. :(**

Kahoko's POV

We sat there in silence, just staring at space ahead of us. We both need it, time to think. Both of us are stressed with the turn of events, like the engagement. I winced internally. His engagement at this young age is really a touchy subject, and it's pretty complicated because he's going to be engaged to someone else.

I didn't want to ruin the moment. I'm content to know that he's here and ready to stay by my side. I have my trust on him, but I couldn't give it up fully. I didn't know if he's just doing this out of pity or if he really cares. Who wants a broken heart? Definitely not me.

"What are you thinking?" Len asked, breaking the silence. I wiped my previously tear-stained face and looked at him.

"Just. Stuff. Things. Random stuff." I looked away, unsure of what I might spill.

"You know you can tell it to me." He touched my shoulders.

"I-I-I.. I just don't know if I can trust you with this." I motioned my hand on my shoulders, where his hands are. "I know I can't stop you from your decisions. I have no right. I can't control you. You're not mine." I whispered the last part, hoping he won't hear it, but he did. He turned me around and lifeted my chin so I'm facing him.

"I know. That's why I'm making you mine." In a second, his lips crashed on mine. They are soft and warm. I felt adrenaline rush to my very core as we shared this moment together. I could feel him, every part of him, every part of him I longed to be mine. This is his own way of proving to me that I already got a claim on him. He's mne and I'm his.

We parted after a while because of lack of air. I breathed heavily and looked at him. He's staring at me, his face flushed and sweat covering his forehead. I smiled at him. He scooped me in his arms.

"Now. Are you mine?" he asked lazily.

"Yes. I'm yours. And there is no way I'm gonna lose you." I chuckled a little. "This is so unlike you Tsukimori Len. Where's the guy I know?" I teased.

"Right here." He took my hands and kissed me both of my knuckles.

"Ha-ha funny." He pouted a little, playing along with sarcasm. "Let's go home now. It's almost 6." I took my bag, but Len reached it before I did.

"You are coming with me." He took my hand. "I want you to meet my parents."

-----

We walked together, holding hands. We didn't care about the curious stares we've got from others. It didn't matter to us if the whole city's gossiping about Len's engagement. What matters now is that we're happy together. After a few minutes walk, we reached their house, or should I say mansion? It is big with antique design.

Len opened the gate for me. I entered inside and walked by my side.

"They'd like you a lot." he whispered in my ear. It had a ticklish feeling.

"Sorry. Must be the nerves." I whispered back. From the window, I could see some people, not only his parents.

'It looks like you have a visitor. I think I should just come next time or they'll think I'm a slut because I'm with their son. It's rude not to entertain your visitors." I said, looking at the door. Before we reached it, Hamai Misa opened it.

"Len." He hugged her son, who hugged her back. "Hino Kahoko! It's so nice to see you again." She hugged me longer than she hugged her son. After letting me go, she smiled sadly. Another person was at her back.

"Good evening son." Len's father greeted him with a manly hugged. "Hino Kahoko. I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet the person my wife's adored with." He hugged me in a fatherly way, and motioned us inside.

"There is one person we both want you to meet." Hamai Misa dragged us to the living room. There I saw my worst nightmare: Len's soon-to-be fiancee.

Her hair is black and flowing on her back like a waterfall. She has a petite body, which looks graceful even though she's just standing still. Her eyes are shining sapphires framed by thick eyelashes. Her skin is pale, which matched Len's and my skin. Her lips are full and red. She's wearing a white spaghetti strapped dress with black streaks on the side. Along with the dress. she's wearing high heeled black stilettos. Overall assessment: beautiful.

"Konbanwa minna-san. I'm Akari Yumi. Nice to meet you." she bowed a little, and smiled at us. "Len, it's nice to see you again." She hugged Len, ignoring our intertwined hands.

"You must be Kaho-chan. I've heard from Hamai Misa that you're a great violinist. I'm looking forward for your performance on the party." She smiled brightly on me, and tackled me to a hug. I hug her back.

"I sure am excited to play on the party." I let go of Len's hand, knowing that there's possibly no way I'm gonna hold it again. Hamai Misa and her husband looked at Len and his hand. "I'm just here to ask Len about our practice tomorrow."

"Really? That's marvelous! You're a busybody. Don't stress yourself." she advised. _Yea right. I'm too stressed. And you know what? You're lucky I can control myself! _I shouted on my mind.

"Don't worry. I'm going now. Sorry if we can't talk for a while. Like you said, I shouldn't stress myself." I smiled a little. I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

"It's fine Kaho-chan. I guess I'll see you at the party." She kissed my cheek. I kissed her cheek back too.

"Goodbye Yumi-chan. Goodbye minna-san." I kissed Hamai Misa's cheek on the way out.

"Dear. Let me come with you." She offered, and walked out with me. I felt the waterworks starting as we exited the room. I didn't look back at Len. I noticed Hamai Misa staring at me when we reached the gates.

"Gomen." I wiped a few tears. She hugged me tight, like a mother would do when her child is crying from nightmares. We're just like that, me ruining her dress and her calming me.

"You need a good cry dear. I'm sorry for what happened a while ago. I shouldn't have--" I cut her off.

"I understand your concern. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I'm not the one who doesn't ditch others for my own good." I smiled a little, and walked away from their house. I didn't want them to see me broken, telling them how I feel about their son. This is ridiculous; this morning, we're ignoring each other. This afternoon, we're confessing our love and became official. Tonight, I met her soon-to-be-fiancee. Life sucks.

-----

Hami Misa's POV

I watched the fragile Kahoko as she walked out of her house. I knew how she is. Broken beyond repair. A mother always knows. I want her to be happy with my son, if it weren't for the engagement. Father is slowly destroying the life of my son.

"Honey. What's wrong?" My husband asked as I entered the house.

"I have to talk to you later. Please accompany the Akari's. Tell them I don't feel well and I can't come for dinner." I kissed him lightly as I went to our room.

I wanted to stop the hurting of my son and Kahoko. They are close to me. As a mother, I wanted to protect both of them. Kahoko is a good girl; if I want anyone to be my son's fiancee, it would be Kahoko.

Time passed quickly. Soon enough, my husband went to my room. I was sitting on our bed. He changed clothes and sat down beside me.

"Okay. Tell it now." He said. I leaned my head on his shoulders.

"I don't know if I still want Kahoko to be there. I know it hurts her a lot, but she insists on doing this." I explained to him.

"I know. I saw it too. They're holding hands and they look so happy then Yumi enters the picture." he gritted his teeth.

"If I can just do something.." I trailed off.

"Len looks worried and broken. A while ago, he didn't eat anything at dinner." he said.

"I can't bear it. I know you'll tell me it's my motherly instincts, but still." I snuggled closer to him. He rubbed circles on my back.

"I know. We have to find a way."


	7. Chapter 6

**okay. about the rumors, this story isn't going to end soon. i still have numerous plans for this thing, they just got jumbled and it took time for me to organize them. also, i have my personal reason's for not updating this thing. i'm so sorry for not updating. and please please. continue to support this story. read and review for the next chapters! :D**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :(**

**P.S.: i hope you'd like this chapter. it's more of a fluff. just something for heart's day and the lovable couple: kahoko and len! :] this is a gift for everyone. **

-----

Len's POV

The next day is worse than the day before. It's Valentine's day. Just like the years before, my locker's filled with chocolates from girls. Annoying. I looked at each one of them, reading their silly love notes. There's nothing from Kahoko. She's still mad. I picked everything up and gave it to my other classmates.

Time passed quickly. From lunch until dismissal, we'd be excused for practicing. They're really excited about it, but me? Never. Every time that passed it's coming closer. I didn't want to break this relationship of me and Kahoko. I just found her, I would like to stay by her side.

I was walking up to the rooftop. That place gave me peace. I could think clearly there. I opened the door and heard the most beautiful song being played. Kahoko's..

I sneaked quietly to her back, not wanting her to notice. I looked at the bench where her bag is and saw a box of cake. I gulped. Did someone gave it to her or is she giving it to someone. As I reached her, I quickly wrapped my arms around her waist. She stiffened, stopped from playing and put her arms down. I could feel her body shaking.

"Kaho. Shh." I turned her around to wipe her tears. I knew that last night is not a good thing for her. I shouldn't have brought her there.

"I'm sorry." She pushed back a little, not looking at me. She wiped the tears. "I'm silly right? Crying over nothing. As if I have a claim on you." She walked away slowly, but I pulled her back.

"Didn't you remember what happened yesterday? I am yours." I looked at her. She lifted her head and looked straight at me.

"I d-d-don't know w-w-what else to b-b-believe in." She stuttered. I hugged her tight.

"I love you Kahoko. More than anything. I don't care what they want, or what other people said. You're the one I want to be with. For the rest of my life. You're the one." I explained. If I got the chance to choose my bride, I would choose Kahoko. Tell us we're still young, but she's all I want. I knew I can be a little bit too fast, but I wanted her to be with me.

"I l-l-l-ove you too." She whispered. I closed the distance between us, and let our lips touch for the second time around.

This kiss isn't the same as the first one. It started out smooth and softly, then I felt passion starting to burn. It's like hunger for something else. The feeling is frenzy. A while later, we pulled back, both of us out of breath.

"It's.. Wow." She said as she pulled back. I took her hand and pulled her on the bench.

"Sorry. I got too carried away.." I said, but she placed two or her fingers above my lips, tracing the grin plastered in my face. I sure looked like a mad man now.

"It's not only you. Nothing to blame." She pecked my lips again.

"Aren't we too fast?" I don't want to rush her. If she needs time, I would gladly give it to her.

"No." She took the box in her hands and offered it to me. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Thank you." I smiled lovingly at her. The bell rang, and I stood up. Time for practincing. She was arranging her violin in her case. Afterwards, she pushed me a little.

"Go now. Wait for me at the practice room."

-----

Kahoko's POV

It's silly how one simple heartbreaking encounter could be resolved by a hug, a kiss, and a present. That's us. I'm such a jealous girlfriend, am I not? Maybe I have the right to be jealous. After all, he's committed to me. And he told me he's mine.

I went down to the practice rooms quickly, but I bumped to someone on the way.

"You're so annoying aren't you?" Yunoki-sama said as I stood alone by myself. I ignored him and walked away. I'm not composed enough to face him. I walked quickly to our room. Inside, Len stood there with his back facing me.

"You're here." he said. I smiled.

"Let's start." I took my violin and played. We practiced for hours, not caring about the time. It's really fun to be with the funny Len. His cold expression towards others was simply a mask, deep inside he's a good man. We laughed a little. At times we talked, but most of the time we just let the music fill the air. Around 4 pm, we stopped.

"Let's eat." He pointed the table beside the piano. There were two plates of the chocolate cake I made there along with a red rose on the vase. The table top is white, matching the chairs. Len helped me with my chair before he settled in his. We just ate there in silence.

"It's great to let you see more of me. I'm rude to others, but to you? All my walls are down." He said as he finished his last bite.

"Well. Yea. But there are reasons for your actions." I said. He's a son deprived with parent's love. At times he needed them they're not always there.

"Yes. You're right."

"Hmm." I bit the last of my cake when I hit something hard. I looked at my fork and saw a golden ring designed with threadlike diamonds above. The ring looks antique, but is very beautiful. I could feel tears starting to pool. I didn't notice Len stood up to clean the ring. He took my left hand.

"This isn't an engagement ring." He put the ring on my fourth finger. "This is a promise ring. I've been holding this since the last concours. I just want to promise you that I won't leave you and I would do everything in my power to get rid of the engagement and be with you.

"Len.." I trailed off. I'm speechless. He's promising to me. I couldn't believe it. "Thank you." Those were the only words that registered in my mind. Suddenly, his lips were on mine. We parted afterwards.

"Thank you too." He smiled sheepishly at me.

"How about your engagement? It's approaching and.." he cut me off with another kiss.

"Who says I'm officially engaged?" We both smiled big on that. Yes. He's not yet officially engaged. Maybe we could try to work things out.


	8. Chapter 7

**okay. it's been a while since i posted. i hope you'd like this. read and review! :D**

**disclaimer: i own nothing.**

Kahoko's POV

We took our time eating, chatting as if there's nothing ahead of us. He's going to be engaged, he committed himself to me. How is he going to choose? What if the party's successful and he's officially owned by Yumi? What am I going to do?

"Is there something bothering you?" Len asked. We just finished clearing up the table.

"N-Nothing." I turned away.I didn't want him to read me like an open book.

"Tell me what's wrong. I'm always here to listen, you know." He lifted my chin so I was facing him. He stared on my eyes.

"It's just that.." I didn't want to explain things to him. Of course he'll understand, but I didn't want him to worry. It's just me. He's got a life to live.

"Just what? Tell it to me." He ruffled his hair as he rubbed circles on it.

"Whatever happens, you're still getting engaged." Okay. I'm being stubborn here, but I'm right. He couldn't just run away from the engagement thing. It's bound to happen.

"I know." He simply answered. I looked at him, confusion written on my face.

"Then. Why?"

"I can't help it. I want to be the one for you. I want you to be the one I'm going to be engaged with. I want to spend my life wiht you. I know we're still young, but I have already chosen you, Kaho, I want you. I love you so much." He engulfed me in his arms. For a while, I felt happy and complete. As if my problems were not even present in the first place.

"People won't appreciate it if they see us holding hands and acting like lovestruck teenagers. They all know you and I would look like a slut." I reasoned out. I didn't want people to think badly about me. Since the concours, they showed some respect and they're sincere about it. Even though I love Len, I also value my dignity.

"Well. Do they have to mind our business?" He asked.

"Not really. But some are really nosy." I said.

"We don't have to worry about them right now." With that he kissed me. I felt the need he's deprived when our lips touched. The kiss itself was great, having more love than the first one we shared. After a while, we pulled of each other. We both looked overjoyed, both of us have blushing cheeks and our eyes were sparkling with happiness.

"I never thought I'd get something like that again." He rested his forehead on mine.

"I could say the same thing." I kissed the tip of his nose. He looked surprised.

"Cheater." He suddenly kissed my lips.

"Happy?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Very happy." We laughed a little.

"Hey. We're having dance rehearsals later. Yumi won't be there for sure since she's not here in Japan, so it means more time with you. Are you coming?" He held me closer.

"I would love to come." I cupped his face on my hands.

-----

"Konnichiwa Len, Kaho." Hamai Misa hugged us as we entered the dance hall. Everyone was already there at the dance floor, twirling with grace. They all looked adorable.

"Well. You both practice now." Hamai Misa pushed us at the dance floor.

I danced with everyone. Yunoki-senpai used his usual charade. Hihara-senpai was his usual jolly self. Tsuchiura-kun was teasing me with everything that earned him a smack on the head from me. Shimizu-kun wasn't sleepy; his cheeks were red.

"You look happy today." I said. He looked at me.

"H-Hai. Kahoko-senpai." He grinned happily, looking over Fuyuumi-chan.

"You like her." I stated. It's pretty obvious, from the looks they're giving to each other. No one would've mistaken it for love.

"H-Hai." He looked down.

"Hey. You don't have to be shy about it. It's good that you like her. You looked compatible." I complimented. Both of them really matched each other.

"Shimizu-kun, could I borrow Hino-san?" a familiar voice asked from behind me. Len was holding out a hand.

"Of course." He put my hand over Len's. "And you told me Shouko and I matched." He whispered before taking Fuyuumi-chan's hand. I blushed.

"I heard it." Len said as a new song started.

"Of course you did." I smiled.

_I dont know what it is that you've done to me_

_but its caused me to act in such a crazy way_

_whatever it is that you do when you do what your doing_

_is a feeling that I want to stay_

"I'm glad I've met you." He whispered. I rested my head on his chest.

"Why?"

_cause my heart starts beating triple time_

_with thoughts of loving you on my mind_

_I cant figure out just what to do_

_when the cause and cure is you you_

"Because you changed my life. I've always thought that I'm strong and that I could handle myself." He kissed my hair.

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak I lose all control_

_then something takes over me_

_In a daze your loves so amazing its not a fase_

_I want you to stay with me_

_By my side_

_I swallow my pride_

_your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet_

_cant explain why your lovin makes me weak_

"Well? What did I do?"

_Oooh time after time after time I try to fight it_

_But your love is strong it keeps on holding on_

_resistance is down when your around prides fading_

_in my condition I don't want to be alone_

_cause my heart starts beating triple time_

_with thoughts of loving you on my mind_

_I cant figure out just what to do_

_when the cause and cure is you you_

"You showed me that I could be weak. Just so you know, my thoughts are messed up when you're around and I'm always nervous when you're near me," He confessed.

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak I lose all control them_

_something takes over me In a daze your loves so amazing its not a fase I want you to stay with me_

_By my side I swallow my pride your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet _

_Cant explain why your lovin makes me weak_

"You're too good for me." I looked up at him.

_I try Hard to fight it_

_No way can I denye it_

_Your loves so sweet_

_it knocks me off my feet_

"More like you are too me." He said.

"But still. I'm glad you're choosing me over her."

_I get so weak in the knees I can hardly speak_

_I lose all control then somthing takes over me_

_in a days ur loves so amazing its not a fase I want you to stay with me_

_by my side I swallow my pride_

_your love is so sweet it knocks me right off of my feet_

_Cant explain why your lovin makes me weak_

"I wish there's nothing in betwwen us right now. It just makes things complicated." I whispered.

"We could always try. We could have that happy ending for us." He promised.

_I get so weak_

_Blood starts racing through my veins_

_I get so weak_

_Boy its somethin I cant explain_

_I get so weak_

_its somthin bout the way you do the things you do it_

_Knocks me right off of my feet _

_cant explain why your lovin makes me weak_

"You're one incredible man Tsukimori Len."

"You're one wonderful lasy Hino Kahoko." With that, we closed the distance between, oblivious yet the same time aware of the presence of our friends and his parents.


	9. Chapter 8

**i missed updating in this story! :) okaay. since i finished my sophomore year, this is my present for everyone. i'm going to update faster again because i already have my ideas for the next chapters. i've already thought of what's going to happen in this story. READ and REVIEW. :]**

**disclaimer: do not own la corda d'oro or weak by jojo. :[ i used the song on the previous chapter.**

* * *

Len's POV

The kiss was intense, full of emotions. It's not like I haven't kissed her days before, but this was the first time I kissed her in public. Not that I'm ashamed of it, actually I was proud of it. They all knew me as the ice price with the heart of rock, but this proves I'm not.

We pulled away from each other, silly grins on both of our lips. We looked at everyone. They stopped dancing and were staring wide eyed on us. My mom's eyes shone with happiness and excitement, the same with my dad.

"Wha-. What was that?" Amou-san asked. She was the first one to recover.

"I-I can explain." my beautiful Kaho said. Did she really have to? Before I noticed it, she was dragged by the girls outside.

"Men. That was. That was big huh." Kazuki-kun commented, sadness evident in his voice. I felt happiness radiate inside of me. I just made them jealous. I just showed them she's mine.

"Son. Can I have a word with you?" I heard my father asked. Worry was written in his face.

"Of course." I nodded lightly as he led me on the other side of the room.

"You know son. That was great, what happened a while ago." I was puzzled. Did my dad just liked what I did? "If you're happy with her, then we'll let you be. We knew you deserve this, but remember the engagement. You couldn't easily back off from it." He reminded me. Once more, my hopes were shattered.

"Dad." I took a deep breath. "I want you to help me. Please help me get away from it. I didn't want to ruin my life with committing myself to someone I don't love. Please?" I begged. As much as I love my grandfather, I wouldn't allow him to just ruin my life.

"Son. I don't know. I'm not in the position. Not that I don't approve of Kahoko, but do you know who we're talking about?" He looked at me like I've grown another head. "This was your mom's father! He's unstoppable anfd strong. You knew when I courted your mother, I thought it was the end of my life. He was not just something. He's something big."

I simply shrugged and walked hopelessly away from my father. He's right; my grandfather wouldn't approve of me backing out. He was, after all, a CEO of a large company here in Japan. He wouldn't let his orders be ignored. He would push to limits until he got what he wanted.

I didn't watch where I'm going. I wanted time and space to think. I knew they knew what I need, that's why they let me be. I didn't want Kahoko to see me so confused and afraid. I walked up to her at the cemetery like a strong man, asking her to be mine. I didn't want her to see me as this teenage boy scared stiff to his billionare grandfather.

"Len. Honey." I turned around to see my mom with a sad smile.

"What's the matter?" Even though it wasn't obvious, I love my parents so much.

"I'm sorry if I couldn't stop your grandfather. It was silly, the deal. I didn't want you to suffer. I see Kahoko as a daughter and I didn't want her to get hurt from this. You have do something about you and her." She looked at me with her pleading eyes. She wanted me to take Kahoko away from this family mess.

"I will. Tomorrow I'll do." I promised. I knew what to do. I love Kahoko so much. I would spare her this heartbreak.

"By the way, Yumi would be studying at Seisou for a while. Dad wants you to watch over her since she's going to be at the same classes as yours." She reminded me.

-----

Kahoko's POV

"Care to explain what happened?" Nao raised her eyebrow, crossing her arms in front of her. Mio, Amou, and Shouko were smiling happily behind her.

"Ugh. We kissed?" It sounded like a question. I was not really sure of what to answer. I didn't have to share every moment I spent with Len, right?

"Yes you do! She means, what's with the two of you?" Amou-san interrupted. "Are you like, together?"

"If that's what you could see, then yes.' I answered shyly. I felt my cheeks burning. Stupid blushing.

"Yes!" The four hugged me tight. I gasped for air.

"We're so happy for you!" Mio said. Shouko smiled at me. Her smile assured me that she liked what was happening to us.

"Girls. Can I have a wird with Kahoko?" A voice asked from the door. We looked to see Hamai Misa, her eyes sad. The others nodded and walked inside the room again.

"What is it?" I asked. I didn't like her expression. As if she's afraid to tell this to me.

"I was so happy for you and my son." She attacked me with a hug, and her tears started to flow. I haven't seen her so helpless before. hamai Misa was a powerful yet gentle figure in the world of music.

"Thank you." I was moved by her action. She was really one of a kind.

"I was just afraid about the engagement. I knew it's hard for both of you, but you have to pass through this." So this explains her actions.

"I know. I know. I'm prepared. If I have to ignore him, I would. If we shouldn't be that close, I would do it. I didn't mean to make things harder for Len." I looked down, shy about the recent developments on our relationship.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I looked at her with determination in my eyes.

"I am sure. Even if it means heartbreak, I would do everything to keep Len's reputation clean." I hugged her lightly before getting my bag and violin case.

"Good night Hamai Misa. I'll see you soon."

* * *

**good or not so good?**


	10. Chapter 9

**i'm here again! :]] 22 reviews overall. :'( thank you to those who reviewed for the past chapters. i'm not doing good here, so i'm giving you this chapter. i hope you'd like it, because i did something in this story. READ and REVIEW. promise. this chapter is worth it.**

**note: read author's note below.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing. :(**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

Morning came to fast, and I was still unprepared of what may happen today. I was carried away with my thoughts of what happened last night, and I knew it wouldn't do me any good. I felt that something not so good is gonna happen today.

"Kaho-chan. Are you alright? You were staring at space for minutes now." My mom worriedly said as she placed food in front of me. Today, I'm up early again, for unknown reasons. I was tensed, and I wanna know why.

"Kaho dear. Are you sick? You were staring at space, then you're not eating. What's happening to you?" I could tell that I'm worrying my mom. Damn it. What's happening to me? I felt someone nudge me and saw my mom.

"Oh. I'm just tired. Gomen Mom." Last night, I arrived late. I looked haggard because of everything that happened. My mind couldn't catch up.

"Do you want me to call school?" my mom suggested. As much as I wanted to stay home, I wanted to be away here. I wanted to see what may happen today. I wouldn't want to miss it.

"Iie. I'm going." I kissed my mom on her cheek. "See you later mom." I waved at her, and walked down the familiar road.

----

Len's POV

Today was one of the worst days I've ever had in my life. I knew my mom wasn't kidding about Yumi attending at Seisou, but I never expected her to fetch me at our house. I was planning on catching Kahoko walking to school then pulling her inside. All my plans were ruined.

"Len. Are you ready?" My mom knocked the door.

"Hai." I answered. _I'm ready to ruin my day. _The door opened, and my mom entered.

"Len. Yumi was waiting for you outside. She was already eating breakfast with your father. Please try to be civil around her." I knew it's hard for my mom to see her son's life being ruined by her father himself.

"I will. If this is what ojii-san wants, then I should follow." I stated. I wanted to end the topic there, no more words added. It just made things worse.

"You know you don't have to do this. You aren't made to be otou-san's pet!" she scolded me. She might be right. _Too late mom, my life was already ruined._

"That's what you think." I muttered, not wanting her to here. I'm sure if my father was hearing me right now, he would be surprised. He raised his son properly, but his son wasn't using his manners.

"Ohayou Yumi-chan, otou-san. I'm going now." I bowed to them, not caring about the food. I already lost my appetite. Before I could take a step, a cold hand slipped on mine. I looked and saw the sapphire orbs of the Akari's princess. They weren't the ones I wanted to stare at. I wanted the amber ones of Kahoko.

"Please Len-kun. Fill your stomach. It's not good to go to school hungry." She smiled a child-like smile. I didn't want that smile. I wanted the sweet smile from Kahoko's lips.

"Hai." I let her drag me to the table and eat. It wasn't really eating, it's more of swallowing bits of food.

"Len, we want you to take Yumi to a tour at Seisou. Yumi, the principal was already informed about your arrival, so there should be no problem. You have same classes as my son, and you're going to sit beside him in every class." my father informed us. I nearly choked on my food. One day with Yumi only? Worse, it would be like that for the duration of her stay. How am I going to be Kahoko?

"Hai." I sounded like a robot today. Ridiculous.

-----

Kahoko's POV

I was entering the school and saw Nao, Mio, Amou, and Shouko waiting for me at the entrance. They looked surprised about my early arrival.

"Well well. Look who's here." Amou mocked. I elbowed her.

"I was early. Surprising?" I asked. I shivered as the wind blew strong. I took my sweater and wore it. The others did the same.

"Whatever. Anyway. Have you heard about the new student?" Amou the reporter was here again, sharing us the latest gossip.

"Yumi Akari would be attending school here. She was a promising singer, daughter of Akari group of companies, and was a model with her sister, Ruka. Her sister, by the way, is a figure skater." Amou shared. Wow. I really have nothing compared to Len's soon-to-be fiancee-slash-wife. I sighed.

"I could see her fans club there." Mio pointed at the boys looking like idiots, waiting for the sapphire eyed girl.

"I've met her before, and she was beautiful." I blurted out. Woops. Wrong move.

"What?!" the three shrieked while Shouko looked at me apologetically.

"I've met her when Len brought me to their house. We talked for a while like friends and then I went home." I explained. I looked at them and saw the murderous looks on their faces. Amou changed her expression quickly.

"What?" I asked her.

"I've got to talk to her." I turned around, and there she was. The girl who was about to steal Len from me. She was smiling brightly as the boys started to hover around her. She talked to them politely and smiled, making them swoon. I thought it's everything, but someone shouted from the crowd.

"Have you two kissed before?" I just stared them. Luckily, Len hasn't seen me yet. I hid behind the tree. Shouko, Mio, and Nao were behind the others.

"Not yet. But first kiss in front of everyone won't hurt Len, right?" She caressed his cheek, and then I felt jealousy rush through me. How dare she, touching him like that? _But she was going to be his fiancee soon, so I couldn't do anything._

I didn't remove my eyes from the couple. Still hiding behind the trees, I wanted to run there and grab Len away from their too curious eyes. I saw the slow movements Yumi did as she closed the distance between her lips and Len's.

Tears started to fall from my eyes as the scene unfold in front of my eyes. I didn't realize I was shaking too hard until arms grabbed me from the back. I thought Len saw me, but it didn't matter. I let the person who grabbed me hold me like a lost child.

"Shh. Do not cry Kahoko." A familiar voice hushed me. I looked up to see the face of Ryoutaro.

* * *

**good or not so good? *evil smirk.**

**so. yumi here isn't as good as you think. she may not like len, but she loves the attention. on her physical look, i took it from Diva of Blood+. (another wonderful anime.) and Ruka, of course, would look like Saya.**

**do you like Yumi here? do you like the way her character grew in this story? comments and constructive criticism would do.**

**and did you see Ryoutaro coming? :] waha. i'm so mean. you can throw anything, just not things that may kill me or there's no next chapter.**

**queries? comments? suggestions? and the next chapter? just REVIEW. :D**

**stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 10

**another chapter! :] i have my heart in this story again, so i updated. read and review!**

**disclaimer: nothing's mine. important author's note below, so read it too.**

* * *

Ryoutaro's POV

I was so pissed. Well, _more than pissed. _I was furious. I wanted to smack the face of that ice block and yell him all the curses I know. How dare he let that girl kiss her? Did he lost his mind? Didn't he see Kahoko, or even think about her when that black-haired girl pressed her lips against his?

I was actually waiting for the girls so I could walk with them to class. I didn't plan to wait for that jerk and watch the little scene he has done. If I wasn't so good, I could've run right there and talk to him like a man. But I didn't, because I saw someone who needs me, a rock she could lean on.

Kahoko looked so fragile, so vulnerable when I held her and let her ruin my uniform. Her sobs were heartbreaking. I ran away quickly, to the back of the school, for Kahoko not to see more. Her sobs were muffled by my chest. I would be content to hold her this close, but I knew she didn't need to have another someone to break her heart. I wasn't sure if I really love Kahoko, but I like her a lot. I would be happier if she would treat me like a brother.

"Len.. H-he.. H-he l-likes h-her. I.. I'm s-such an i-idiot. D-Damn i-it. I t-thought h-he feels t-the s-same. I'm s-such a f-fool." She started to hit the grass, not thinking of the pain. She was in too much pain; I wished I could take away even a small amount of it. _But I'm not good enough to do it.._

"Can you watch Kahoko for us? We'd just give to you our paperwork and you pass it to her." Mio whispered to my ear. Mio looked at her friend sadly, unshed tears in her eyes. She was her best friend; she felt bad for her. Nao couldn't even look at Kahoko. Amou wasn't aware of it, but she would burst if she heard about this. Shouko would do eveything to make her senpai feel better.

"Can you ditch classes and practices today? I mean, I know it's too much for you. But please? For Kahoko? Bring her away from here. It's just.. Too much for her." Mio tried to calm herself. She was trying to be strong for Kahoko. Kahoko, on the other hand, was peacefully lying in the grass, eyes closed and breathing slow. Good thing she fell asleep.

"How about the guard? Do you think he'll allow us to go out?" That's a good question. As much as I like to bring Kahoko somewhere safer, the school regulations weren't really allowing it.

"That's the reason I'm here." Someone from Mio's back answered. Ousaki-sensei looked at us with sadness in his eyes; he definitely knows.

"Thank you sensei. I will leave for my class now." Mio gave me a big hug. I was surprised; she hasn't done it before. "Watch over her for me." She left us alone.

"We'll use this way so that no one would see. My car is in a safe distance. Please carry Hino-san." Ousaki-sensei instructed. I followed him. We sneaked out safely from Seisou without anyone knowing.

---

Len's POV

I was irritated. _Beyond irritated. _The car ride to Seisou was boring. Yumi-san was babbling continuously about her upcoming photoshoot. She was so self-centered, greedy of the attention on others. Kahoko wasn't like that; she was selfish and determined and beautiful. Yumi-san was easy on the eyes, but she wasn't really my type. My type was the red-haired, amber eyed girl.

"Are you and Hino-san close?" that question struck a nerve. I would've answered, _"Close? Close was a small word. We're in love and happy with each other." _Ha. As if I could say it to her. I haven't warmed up with anyone but Kahoko. And close wasn't really the right word for us.

"We're.. good friends." Good choice of words. We're not just good friends, we're something much more. I've never felt such feeling before; Kahoko made me whole and changed me for something good. She was certainly one-of-a-kind, and I was lucky to have her.

I didn't notice that we already arrived at Seisou. From here, I could hear the cheers of Yumi's fans. I could see them from the side of the gate, looking like lost puppies, waiting for their master. _Morons. _Yumi took my hand, and I let her lead the way.

She quickly gave her attention to the waiting fans. She was really meant to live at the spotlight, unlike me. I only wanted the spotlight if it's with Kahoko. Tell me I'm too young, but I'm sure that this heart beats for her.

"Have you kissed before?" One of the morons asked. Out of all the questions he could ask. I thought Yumi would panic, but the girl has other plans.

"Not yet. But first kiss in front of everyone won't hurt Len, right?" I was surprised by her words. She wanted me to kiss _her_? I was too shocked to feel her fingers dance on my cheek. Her hands were not the warm ones I wanted. I couldn't feel anything. Too soon for me, she closed the distance between our faces, and our lips touched.

Her lips were not the ones I crave for. Her kiss wasn't sweet; it was wrong. I stole a glance on the trees and I swear I have seen something red shaking behind it. _I'm having delusions kissing with this girl. _I realized what was happening, and pulled her off me. I thought I saw a camera flash beside us, but the only person there was Amou-san. The annoying school paper writer who never got tired of watching our every move.

"That one passionate kiss, Tsukimori-kun, ne?" She sneered the last part. I wasn't terrified of the gossip queen, but it was like she knows something. She ignored me and directed her attention to Yumi-san.

"Akari-san, is Tsukimori-kun a good kisser?" Amou asked the blue-eyed girl. The girls from the group 'aww'ed and boys made kissing sound. _Immature._

"From the scale of 1 to 10, he's between 7 and 8. Maybe we should practice some more, Tsukimori-kun?" Yumi-san tilted her head to the side. I scoffed, wanting to show them my irritation.

"He's not really in the mood. Gomen minna-san. I think he wants some private time." She giggled and pulled me from the crowd. At last, she sensed my uneasiness.

"That was rude. Oh well. Let them search for more secrets." Her eyes lit up on the word secret. This girl was slowly destroying my reputation here. _If only Kaho was here..._

---

Kahoko's POV

_"Imouto!" a very familiar voice called me. Everything was dark. I couldn't see._

_"Imouto!" the voice was louder, and I recognized the voice. It couldn't be.._

_"Onii-san!" In front of me, I could see a young girl, around 10. Her hair was low pigtails, her eyes showing excitement. Another figure appeared from the corner. It was a boy around 15, his dark brown hair with streaks of red wasn't combed. He was smiling brightly at the girl._

_"Kaho-chan!" he picked up the girl and gave her a bear hug. I tried to touch them, but some kind of transparent barrier was between us, keeping us apart._

_"Onii-san.." my 17 year old body cried. He was so near, yet so far._

_"Fight Kaho-chan. I will always watch you. Don't give up. Just fight." He rubbed the back of the younger me, and everything faded._

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I couldn't tell if it was a good dream or not, but it helped me. _Fight Kaho-chan. _The message was clear. Onii-san's message was clear.

"Hey. Are you alright?" I looked on my side to see Tsuchiura-kun watching me with a worried expression. _So he's the one who held me.._

"Gomen about your uniform!" I quickly apologized, blushing. I must've given him a hard time, considering all my ranting and sobbing a while ago.

"It's nothing." He waved his hand absentmindedly. "You look like you need a good cry, and I will always be here." He smiled. He was really like him, the way he talks, the way he laughs, the way he cared about me. _Just like onii-sama before.._

"Thank you Ryou-kun. This means a lot to me." We were at a park, and not a lot of people were there. I didn't want to catch their attention before my cheeks are puffy, my eyes are bloodshot, and I looked like I haven't slept for long.

"It's nothing. Remember I'm your friend." Kahoko beamed at him. I felt a little better after sleeping. The pain was still there, of course it was unavoidable. At least I was numb.

"What happened?" I was curious about school, and of course my friends. _Wait, if I was here, then Mio and Nao should know! _I quickly stood up and fixed my hair.

"You fell asleep while we're waiting for Ousaki-senpai. When he arrived, Mio left for class and he helped me out of the school. We couldn't bring you home because your mom's at work and your sister was at school, and they would think I'm a stalker or something for staying with you while you're sleeping. This is the only place I could think we could stay temporarily." He explained. I really bothered a lot, not just my friends, but Ousaki-senpai too.

"What time is it?" Time was necessary. I needed to know if it was already too late.

"It's just 10. Any plans?" So it's still early. I have an idea.

"Come here." I offered my hand, and he took it. "Let's enjoy this day." I pushed away the happenings a while ago and spent my time with a good friend. Maybe I needed a little space.

* * *

**good or not so good? :]**

**I wanted to mention some people. **_I want to thank the reviewers for the past chapter, yume08 and pathetic rainbow. Hugs and kisses for youuu~ :* Hope you continue to read this story._

**So. Raise your voices readers! **_Do you like how Ryoutaro saved the day? How about the part of this chapter in his and Len's point of view? And Yumi's flirting :] I had a great time writing that part. I'm not really used to that thing, I am not a flirt, and I'm not really sure if I got it right. Do you like it? Then there goes Ryoutaro thinking about smashing Len's face! I'm such a meanieee~ Apologies. So, in my story, it is clear that Ryoutaro has already given up in pursuing Kahoko's heart. He was there, and he said he'd be there, but he's more of a brother in this story. Sorry Ryoutaro fans! _

_For those of you who are curious who 'Onii-sama' is, keep reading! :] He isn't really a big part of the story, but he's got a huge part in Kahoko's life. Anyway, enough of my ranting. I want to hear from the readers now._

_Stay tuned for moooooore~ :)_


	12. Chapter 11

**heya readers! i was happy about the number of reviews for the previous chapter. it got more reviews than i expected. thank youuu~ :] cheers for them who reviewed. **_Quishyle, Pathetic Rainbow, Moons-chan, emjhey, kechii, daintyran._

**this chapter is for everyone, as usual. dedicated to the other reviewers specially **_kechii_** and **_daintyran_**. i forgot to thank them on for their reviews on the 9th chapter. :)**

**disclaimer: not the owner. :( read authors notes below.**

* * *

Ryoutaro's POV

I was surprised when Kahoko offered her hand. She even gave me a small smile! Those simple things, they meant big. After seeing her own boyfriend suck faces with another girl, Kahoko was still as happy as ever. She acted like it didn't hurt her.

"Well. Tsuchiura-kun. Since you stayed with me, I'm giving you the liberty to choose where we should go." Kahoko said as we walked at the park. Her hair was up in a ponytail, and her uniform was tidy. Whatever she looked like, she would always be a beauty in my eyes.

"Hm. Let me think." I rubbed a finger on my chin for a while. "Let's go to Minami Instruments. We can't go back to school for practice, so maybe going there can be a good alternative." I haven't been there for a while, and I'm sure oji-san missed my presence. That old man, he treated me great.

"I think that's a good idea. Then we can eat somewhere for lunch, and enjoy the rest of the afternoon at the amusement park! I haven't been there for a while." Kahoko added. In her eyes, I could still see how she kept the sadness his betrayal caused.

"Well, let's go!" I grabbed her hand, not thinking about her hating me. I was really excited to play the piano, and then Kahoko would be there. We could practice together, without that bastard.

"Whoa. Slow down. I don't have long legs like you." She tugged my arm so we could stop and catch her breath. I realized how fast we've been running. I must've made her tired. I crouched down so I was lower than her.

"Climb on my back. We'd reach our destination faster if I run." I suggested. It was just a friendly gesture for both of us. I hoped she wouldn't think of me as someone who wanted to pursue her.

"Alright. My legs are tired anyway." She snaked her arms on my neck, and I stood up. Kahoko was as light as a feather. I jogged, letting the sun heat my skin. It felt so great to know that Kahoko was happily spending my time with me, but then again, her heart wasn't mine. We reached the place at record time.

"Arigatou for carrying me." She slid down my back and opened the door. We were greeted by my uncle.

"Ryou-kun, it's nice of you to visit me today. Oh, and hello Hino-san. You two ditching?" He asked, walking to the kitchen. I left Kahoko outside who was looking at some pieces.

"Hey oji-san." I said as I sat at a vacant chair. He was preparing some food and drinks.

"What's the problem, kiddo?" He asked, looking at me. He was like a second father to me, so I hoped he could give me the answer to this very big problem of mine.

"I.. I don't know how to start." I was kind of nervous to ask him about this. He never knew that side of me.

"Well. Why don't you start from the beginning?" He encouraged me.

"Okay. So, there's this girl, I was so carried away by her cheerful attitude. She wasn't the usual person who loses hope quickly, she's got this determination about certain things. She never gives up. Heck, I think she does not know how to give up." I raised my hand involuntarily. My uncle laughed about my action, but I didn't mind him.

"Then there's this ice block. He was the usual snobby rich kid, but the boy was very talented. Getting from the genes of two fantastic musicians, I suppose. I do not know what she saw in him, but she tried to break the shell of that boy. It was a success. Since then, the boy always watched over her. Even from afar, you could feel his stares at her. One word to describe him: invisible, but smitten." I was surprised by the words I used to describe Tsukimori-kun, but it was how I assessed him.

"One day, while we practice dancing for a party, the love birds kissed. It was hard for me, because I felt something big for the girl. But after seeing the two, how perfect they look together, I know I'm losing the fight. Even though the boy was going be to engaged, he was fighting for the girl." It was true; every time I caught Tsukimori-kun looking at Kahoko, there's something in his eyes I couldn't comprehend. When he looked at her, it was full of.. Love.

"Then just today, the girl he's going to get engaged to showed up with him. The girl was popular, and fans were surrounding them. Then the surprise came; they kissed! He even looked at our direction. I was just.. So mad. I wanted to hit him hard. I wanted to break his pretty face for hurting her." I hit the dining table, but my uncle didn't react.

"But instead of hitting the boy hard on the face, I comforted the girl. I would do everything just to see her smile brightly again. I wanted her to be playful again. All I wished for was her happiness, so I'm doing this. Even though she can't give her heart fully to me, I would make her happy." I sighed, finishing my story.

"Well Ryou-kun, what's the question? Do you still need to tell it to me, or should I give my answer ahead?" He asked. I didn't know what he's talking about, so I gave him the question.

"What am I going to do to be there for her, just like an older brother?"

---

Kahoko's POV

I was walking around the store, searching for a good piece for me and Tsuchiura-kun. He was very helpful for me today, trying to cheer me up. I thought that's the work of Hihara-senpai? But then, Hihara-senpai wouldn't talk about the negative things. Tsuchiura-kun was really the best choice.

"I.. I don't know how to start." I heard Tsuchiura-kun say from the other room. I knew it was bad to eavesdrop, but there's something pulling me. Some part of me that wanted to listen.

"Well. Why don't you start from the beginning?" His uncle said. Hope he won't leave us hanging.

"Okay. So, there's this girl, I was so carried away by her cheerful attitude. She wasn't the usual person who loses hope quickly, she's got this determination about certain things. She never gives up. Heck, I think she does not know how to give up." I knew from the moment he started it was me. I was so sure about it. I heard his uncle laugh, but Tsuchiura-kun didn't pay attention to it.

"Then there's this ice block. He was the usual snobby rich kid, but the boy was very talented. Getting from the genes of two fantastic musicians, I suppose. I do not know what she saw in him, but she tried to break the shell of that boy. It was a success. Since then, the boy always watched over her. Even from afar, you could feel his stares at her. One word to describe him: invisible, but smitten."I never imagined him describing Len like that. _As if he was observing me and him._

"One day, while we practice dancing for a party, the love birds kissed. It was hard for me, because I felt something big for the girl. But after seeing the two, how perfect they look together, I know I'm losing the fight. Even though the boy was going be to engaged, he was fighting for the girl." He felt something for me. It was unbelievable. I never thought he would feel something for me; honestly, I haven't felt anything more for him. _Just friends.._

"Then just today, the girl he's going to get engaged to showed up with him. The girl was popular, and fans were surrounding them. Then the surprise came; they kissed! He even looked at our direction. I was just.. So mad. I wanted to hit him hard. I wanted to break his pretty face for hurting her." His voice was filled with anger. _So he really cared.._

"But instead of hitting the boy hard on the face, I comforted the girl. I would do everything just to see her smile brightly again. I wanted her to be playful again. All I wished for was her happiness, so I'm doing this. Even though she can't give her heart fully to me, I would make her happy." I suddenly felt bad for him. All this time, he wanted me to be happy, then what happened at the campus. I could literally feel my heart breaking as I remembered. I was close to tears, but I could save the waterworks for tonight.

"Well Ryou-kun, what's the question? Do you still need to tell it to me, or should I give my answer ahead?" I was expecting something on the lines, _How am I going to win her heart and make it whole again?, Could I stand a chance even though her heart was breaking?, _or_ If I became her rock, would she fall in love with me? _His next words surprised me.

"What am I going to do to be there for her, just like an older brother?" The thought of him treating me like a younger sister made me feel better. I was right from the start, almost everything about him was like onii-sama's. I didn't feel the need to listen more to their conversation. I just found out the first thing I have to do.

---

"Kaho-chan, I'm sorry for making you wait a while ago." Tsuchiura-kun apologized as we ate our late lunch. We got carried away practicing, and I was really in the mood to play. We didn't even notice it's pass lunch time when we decided to call it a day. I asked him right away if we could eat lunch somewhere near, so we wouldn't bother his uncle. He approved of it, and now we're here. On my right side was a bunch of flowers.

"I was just curious. What's with the flowers?" He asked as I started the dessert. I simply answered him with a smile.

"You'll see." I finished my food. We quarreled for a while about paying, but he won at the end. I just let him, then I drag him to the cemetery. There were few visitors today. I walked to the familiar path, Tsuchiura-kun following me. After walking for a while, we reached it.

"Konnichiwa onii-sama." I brushed the tombstone and laid the bouquet of flowers in front. I turned around to saw Tsuchiura-kun, his mouth agape. I giggled; he looked funny.

"Hey. Tsuchiura-kun.." I waved my hands in front of his face. He recovered and rubbed his head.

"Okay. Tsuchiura-kun, this is onii-sama." I introduced to him. I was used to this, treating my deceased brother as a living one.

"So this is it." That was his simple answer. Just like him. They were really alike.

"Onii-sama. You know what, I got my heart broken today." A sob tried to escape from me. "You remember Tsukimori-kun? The one who was with me the last time I visited, he kissed another girl in front of me." Tears were flowing down my cheeks.

"But you know what happened? Tsuchiura-kun here saved the day. He take good care of me, just like what you would've done. And it made my day better." I wiped those tears. I promised waterworks tonight. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tsuchiura-kun knelt.

"I wanted you to know onii-sama, that you would always be the best onii-sama I could ask for. But you're not here physically anymore. I know you're still watching me, but sometimes, I need someone to protect me. So I think, the title onii-sama would suit Tsuchiura-kun too." I was careful not to spill my eavesdropping adventure a while ago. Tsuchiura-kun stared at me with wide eyes.

"From now on, I'm going to have two brother's to protect me. I will fight onii-sama, because I know you're always watching. As for Tsuchiura-kun, promise that you'll always be a good onii-sama to me." I looked back at him, and he was grinning.

"I promise to be your big brother." I gave him my biggest smile, and tackled him with a hug.

"Arigatou, Ryoutaro onii-sama."

---

Len's POV

School was uneventful today. The subjects and teacher didn't capture my attention. I've already studied what they're teaching during my tutorial, so I didn't have a hard time catching up. Yumi, on the other hand, was so happy about the attention she's getting all day.

I haven't seen Kahoko today. Every time I have the chance to look for her, I roamed around the school. I was looking for Mio and Nao, but they were missing too. Amou was the only one I saw.

During lunch, I spotted the three at their usual table. Kahoko wasn't with them. I assumed she was sick. I was about to ask them, but Amou was sensitive on her surroundings. She saw me and glared at me.

I shoved it away on my mind. It's not necessary right now. All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around Kahoko's petite body, or play Ave Maria with her. The engagement was coming closer; I wanted more time to spend with her. Time was meaningless without her by my side. The day ended slower than expected. The only ones left in the hallway were me and Yumi.

"Well, Len-kun, I was wondering if you still remembered my offer a while ago?" She asked, looking at me with mischievous eyes. I ignored her; her words were senseless and there's nothing interesting in her.

I didn't saw it coming. One second, I was about to shut my locker door, then the next, I heard a banging sound, and someone's lips were pressed on mine.

Yumi was strong for a girl. She put all her weight on me, so I couldn't move. She was actually shoving her tongue on my mouth, but I have no intention to returning the kiss. I pushed her forcefully.

"Get away from me." I pointed at her and quickly walked away. I heard a camera click and someone following me, but I didn't look back. I was so angry. I never had the urge to hit a female before, until now. And Kahoko didn't appear in classes. Could this day be worse?

"Tsukimori Len." The voice was filled with authority. I looked back to see Amou Nami, glaring at me. Then something hit me hard in the face that sounded like a slap.

"Do not even think about coming near Kaho-chan." Her voice was deadly. I was left there alone with a stinging cheek and a ruined day.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**special mention :D**

_Quishyle__ - There's going to be surprises for the next chapters. :] Hope my writing doesn't bore you._

_Pathetic Rainbow __- You'll learn about 'Onii-sama' on the next chapters. This chapter is just the starter for it. You said you want revenge? I would give it to you. :]_

_Moons-Chan__ - Ryou isn't 'Onii-sama'. Hehe. But Kahoko just declared him as one in this chapter._

_Emjhey __- Thank you even if it's your first time to review! :D_

_Kechii __- You're right about the 'making conclusions one-sidedly'. Hehe. I'm glad you're touched with my story. Hope you find a friend like Ryou. :] Keep reading to know what'll happen next._

_Daintyran __- I agree with you. :] I hate Yumi in the previous chapter too, but I need to do it. Sorry. :| I know right now, after reading the last part, you'd like to kill her._

_This chapter is obviously for Ryoutaro's fans. Is he OOC in here? I thought he'd think of that way, if ever Len and Kaho would end up together. Hehe. Then the 'Onii-sama' part! I enjoyed writing it. I wanted someone like Ryoutaro! Weee~ The supposed-to-be amusement park part was changed to the cemetery part. Got it? "I just found out the first thing I have to do." Remember Kahoko's thoughts? Then Yumi again. Want to kill her so bad. Amff. But she's important in this story, and don't worry. There'll come a time you'd like her, swear. :] And lastly, Amou-san slapping Len! Waheee~ Do not hunt and kill me for doing it.I hope you'd give me feedback on this chapter. It would really make my day. :) And even though I'm hosting a party, I updated! So that's it, enough from my mouth. Hehe._

_Questions and suggestions, review or PM._

_Stay tuned and learn mooooore~ :]_


	13. Chapter 12

**Not my best chapter. Think it's not so good. :( Read and review. Need feedback. :]**

**Chapter dedicated to: **_Quishyle, Pathetic Rainbow, Reveriepi, Moons-Chan, and Emjhey. :] Cheers for you._

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. AN below. :D**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

It was almost a sleepless night. The stars were shining at the sky, the moon full. My only sources of light. I was just staring at it, not moving. They're so beautiful. It was the same as that night, when we played Ave Maria. So magical. My heart ached at the memory.

I looked at my violin, and held it, feeling the testure of the wood and strings. This violin gave me lots of memories, happy and sad ones. Before, I thought that when the magic's gone, I wouldn't be able to play it anymore. I was wrong. I enjoyed playing the violin, knowing that my hands were really the ones producing the sound.

_Len. _He's the reason why I worked hard. I was inspried by his passion in music. Every time he plays, he made sure that he played perfectly. A guy like him, smart and talented, he was really meant for someone like Yumi-chan. I already informed Hamai Misa about the cancellation of the duet. She tried to persuade me not to, but I insisted.

I tried to rest, but every time I close my eyes, the early morning happenings were the ones I see. That kiss. Their kiss. It was supposed to be ours only. Of course I was jealous, my boyfriend was kissing someone. Even though he couldn't see me, he should've known that the news would spread.

When I opened my phone a while ago, messages were coming non-stop. All of them the same: _"The Ice Prince Tsukimori Len caught kissing with Akari Yumi at Seisou Gakuen gates. What will happen to violin romance now? How about Hino Kahoko, the other violinist reported to have a relationship with the Music Student? Also, the red-haired violinist didn't attend school today. What's the reason? Pass the message."_

I knew Amou-san's the one behind this. Who would love to share gossip to everyone? Even if she's my friend, I was kind of furious at her. She didn't have to do that. She knew that I've seen it, but she has her reasons for doing this.

---

"Kaho-chan. Early again?" my mother asked as I entered the dining room. There was food cooked at the table, but my sister wasn't here.

"Your sister needs to go to school early today. They have to practice something." I just nodded my head. Today, I have to face my fears. I shouldn't be a coward and face Len sooner.

"Is there something wrong dear? You're not talking." she sat in front of me, her eyes narrowing but worried. I just shrugged. The doorbell rang, and she left me.

"Kahoko. Someone's looking for you." I immediately froze, afraid that it might be Len. But then again, he couldn't escape from Yumi-chan.

"Ohayou. Kahoko-san." I was relieved when I heard the voice. Tsuchiura-kun was standing at the doorway,waving his hand. I smiled and put my plate at the sink.

"See you later okaa-san." I kissed mom's cheek, and ran to Tsuchiura-kun. We have to get out of the house. If Len escapes from Yumi-chan, I'm going to be so dead.

"Tsuchiura-kun. Can we take this route?" I pointed to the one on my left. The way was longer, but it was still early. Perfect for escaping.

"Hai." He answered as we walked side by side.

---

Len's POV

"Ohayou Len-kun." My mom greeted me as I sat beside my father. Luckily, Yumi-chan was going to meet her sister today, so she wouldn't come to school. I woke up earlier than usual so I could fetch Kahoko.

"Ohayou okaa-san. Otou-san." As usual, I didn't talk while having breakfast. My parents were unusually quiet.

"Len, I've heard from some students that you and Yumi-chan shared a kiss yesterday?" My mom asked. I nearly choked on my food, but I quickly recovered.

"She kissed me." I stated. Those people didn't really think that I would kiss anyone. My reputation was already stained, and me relation with Kahoko.. Darn. She was absent yesterday and that journalist slapped me.

"Well. Otou-san is looking forward to see you at the engagement. It's in Friday, so I hope you will cooperate with us. I've already talked to Kanazawa-sensei about the performances. Your duet with Kahoko will be removed." She said. My eyes widened, and I badly wanted to hit something. _No way!_

"Okaa-san. Is Ka.. Hino-san informed about this?" I almost slipped. Mom noticed; she's an expert with those things.

"Actually, she's the one who requested it personally. Last night, while you're practicing, she called." Anger rushed through me as I heard her answer. Kahoko cancelled? _I thought we''ve already talked about this.._

"Can we talk privately Len?" I looked at my mom and saw her looking at me with calculating eyes. She knew something; if there's someone who would understand Kahoko's feelings, it's her. I followed her inside the soundproof practice room, closing the door behind.

"Now. Talk. Tell me everything from the start. I want to hear your side of the story." So I spilled everything to her. Starting when I overheard Kahoko at the garden, then the cemetery, the confession, the date, then Yumi's arrival. How everything was so right until we met her. When I looked at my mother again, I could see her looking at me like I was crazy.

"You didn't tell us, not even to me?! How could you? And if you've told it to me earlier, I shouldn' have accepted the offer." She was hysterical, muttering something like 'stupid Misa'. Sometimes, I couldn't imagine how my mom changes suddenly from a well-disciplined musician to some lovesick teenager.

"I..I.." I couldn't say anything. My mom just laughed at me, then I noticed I was blushing.

"Well Len. Better fetch her now." She gave me a little push as I exited the room.

---

I arrived at their house an hour before the the school bell rings. I was in a car, thankfully, so no worries about being late. I ran to the door and pressed the doorbell. I waited for a few minutes until a woman with reddish brown hair opened the door. I assumed she's Kahoko's mother.

"Ohayou. Is Hino-san here?" Kahoko wasn't an early riser, so she should still be here.

"Iie. She was already out. Gomen. A boy with green hair fetched her." She answered. Hihara-senpai? No, his house was on the other side. So that leaves Tsuchiura-kun. I had a hard time stopping myself from growling.

"Arigatou." I ran back to the car.

"Seisou." I commanded the driver, and he drove to school. _Where did he bring Kahoko?_

---

Kahoko's POV

Today, everyone was acting weird. When I entered Seisou, they stopped talking and looked at me with sympathy. As if I needed sympathy. Good thing Tsuchiura-kun was there, and Mio, Nao, and Amou arrived early. They glared at anyone who would look at me. There was even one second year general-education student who was talking loudly.

"I really really feel sorry for Hino-san. You see, Tsukimori-kun is only playing with her! Think she's better than Akari-san? Heck, no! She is so simple. Nothing compared from Tsukimori-kun's soon-to-be bride. Ha!" A boy with black hair and purple eyes said. Tears were briiming from my eyes.

"You listen to me." Tsuchiura-kun grabbed his collar and pressed him at the nearby wall. "Shut up. Do you hear me? You have no right to tell that to Hino-san because you don't know anything. Remember, I'm the captain, you are out of the team." He punched him at the jaw and the guy fell. A girl quickly comforted him, touching his swollen lips.

"You're one sick bitch Kahoko!" She screamed, lifting her hand to hit me. I was waiting for the pain, but someone pulled me out of the way. I closed my eyes, hearing someone slap someone. I opened my eyes and saw Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan. Shimizu-kun was wide awake, and was glaring at the other general-education students. Fuyuumi-chan was looking down at my hand.

"Hino-senpai, are you alright?" Shimizu-kun asked. Fuyuumi-chan finally lifted her head.

"H-Hai. Why are you here?" I looked around and saw that I was far from the scene. We're at the end of the hallway. Shimizu-kun was pretty strong to drag me up to here.

"We were p-passing b-by. Then we h-heard the c-commotion. She was g-going to hit y-you. Shimizu-kun pulled y-you away, and I helped him." Fuyuumi-chan explained. I reached for the two of them and gave them a hug. Both were surprised, but easily relaxed.

"Arigatou." I smiled as a tear fall down my cheek. I wiped it away and stood up. The others appeared with murderous faces.

"What happened? Is anyone hurt?" I walked to Mio and Nao, both looking fine.

"Iie. We're fine, see? I called the principal to clean up the mess. They were suspended for a week." Amou declared happily. Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Well young lady. You won't be out of my sight today." Tsuchiura-kun placed a hand on my shoulder and guided the way. We bid goodbye to Shimizu-kun and Fuyuumi-chan as we eached the classroom. There was no teacher, and everyone was busy talking to their seatmates. We talked for sometime until the period ended.

Every after class, Tsuchiura-kun waitied outside our classroom. Since he and Amou-san had the same classes, they were waiting together. They made sure that nobody would try to mock me, and that Len wouldn't come near.

At lunch, we sat at our usual table with the others. Len wasn't sitting with us because he still had classes. The others have heard the news, and they were congratulating Mio, Nao, Amou, and Tsuchiura-kun. I still received a few glares from the friends of those involved, but I didn't mind them.

The afternon classes were the uneventful. I was so sleepy because of lack of sleep last night. Good thing I was sitting with Amou-san, she woke me up when the teacher was about to look at our direction. Luckily, I survived until the last period. Practices for the party were stopped now; we just have to practice on our own.

"Wait. I forgot something." I said to them when we're about to reach the gates. I haven't forgetten anything, actually. I just didn't want to bother them with my sulky attitude. I was about to go to the rooftop when a hand grabbed mine. I turned around and lips crashed on mine. I struggled to stop the person.

"We need to talk." the person said.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :]]**

_Quishyle - Thank you very much! Hugs for youu._

_Pathetic Rainbow - Thank you! How I wrote that part.. You just have to follow your thoughts about he character and try to look at things on their perspective._

_Reveriepi - You'll meet Len's ojii-san Yumi. Everything will be changed for her in the future. :]_

_Moons-ChanI agree with you. :)) Even though I'm the one who added her in the story, I hate her._

_Emjhey - It's fine. As long as you keep on reading. :]_

_This isn't my best chapter. You think it's crappy? Do you like it? The part I like most here is when Hamai Misa talked to Len at the practice room. Hehe. How about Kahoko's friends hitting those who insulted her? Like it? I thinks it's a bit OOC, specially for Amou-san and Tsuchiura-kun. Then a cliffie. Well, read and review!_

_Any problems regarding the story, please review or PM. :] Thanks a bunch for the reviewers and readers._

_Stay tuned for mooooore~_


	14. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the feedback for the last chapter! :) I'm glad you liked the 'kicking-ass' part from Kahoko's friends. Anyway, read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Pathetic Rainbow, Quishyle, Aivlis999, Moons-chan, and Kechii._

**Disclaimer: I do not own La Corda D'Oro. If I do, then Len and Kahoko would be together, having lots of fluff moments, and live happily ever afterrrr~ Important author's note below. reaaaad!**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

I let Len drag me up the stairs. No one's at the corridor, and most of the students were already leaving, so nobody would know about our 'talk'. I was afraid, to be honest, because I didn't think he would drag me here. Len was known to be the straightforward, cold-hearted guy. We're walking fast, then I almost tripped. Len stopped and crouched.

"Climb my back Kahoko." He commanded. As much as I want to hold him close, I wanted to pass this without too much heartache. I should take the opportunity though, because it's obviously the last one. I hugged his shoulders, and he stood up so we could continue.

My heart was beating frantically on my chest. I bet that even Len could feel it. I was sure he's already heard about me cancelling our duet. Closing my eyes, I imagined what his reaction was when his mom told him. _His eyes widening a little, his body stiff, lips pressed in a line, and anger evident in his eyes. _

We reached the rooftop in no time. It surprised me that he could run fast with me on his back. I loosened my grip on him and walked near the railings. The wind was blowing softly, just perfect for me to relax. I felt arms encircling me on my waist, but I didn't acknowledge them. I stayed there, unmoving.

There was an awkward between us. Questions were running on my mind, and I really wanted to hear his answers. He obviously prepared questions for me too. I didn't want to start the talk, but I involuntarily talked.

"I'm sorry." I tried to loosen his grip on me, and he followed. I sat down on one of the chairs, watching the setting sun. My back was facing Len, and I was afraid to face him. Why? Because he would look at me questioningly.

"Sorry for what?" Good guess. His voice was pained.

"Sorry for cancelling our duet. Maybe you haven't heard it, but yeah. I cancelled it." The first part of my statement sounded like a question. I heard a sharp intake of breath behind me.

"I have heard about it." His voice wasn't the usual cold. It sounded broken. _Vulnerable.._

"I thought we've talked about this already." He said. I turned around and saw him pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We've talked about this already? Yes we've talked about this. You told me 'You're the one I want to be with. For the rest of my life.'(read chapter 6 or 7) And I even have the ring to prove it." I pulled the necklace holding the ring and pulled it angrily.

"This." I was holding the ring on my palm. "Do you think I'll forget? You are so insensitive Len! You think the news won't reach me? 'The Ice Prince Tsukimori Len caught kissing with Akari Yumi at Seisou Gakuen gates. What will happen to violin romance now? How about Hino Kahoko, the other violinist reported to have a relationship with the Music Student? Also, the red-haired violinist didn't attend school today. What's the reason? Pass the message.'" I quoted. His expression was blank, and he was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Kahoko.. I.." He tried to touch me, but I moved away.

"Why don't we just stop pretending that this could work. That _we_," I pointed on him and me, "couldn't work." A tear fell on my cheek. "Len, you do not understand my side. I'm this girlfriend who keeps on waiting for his boyfriend break his engagement." I shook his shoulders.

"Don't you see? We're weak! We couldn't even fight together. This relationship isn't going to work!" I screamed. I didn't expect those words to come from me. All those things I've been hiding, I just poured out in front of him.

"Is that what you that what you really think? Huh? Kahoko?" He grabbed me and kissed me fiercely. I just melted in his arms, enjoying the feeling of his on mine. I felt him slowly smiling, so I broke the kiss.

"How.. How dare you!" I tried to hit him on his arms and chest. "You're hurting me! You do not know what your kissing is doing to me! You are just pitying me that's why you kissed me right?" I asked, collapsing in his arms. I felt so tired, as if my energy was immediately drained.

"Don't make this hard for me. Please." I pleaded. I couldn't look at him. We're silent for a while, until he decided to end everything.

"Is this what you really want?" He changed back to the cold Len, the Len everyone knew. I stood up and wiped the tears, saying the cue word. The word that may change everything in my life.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Then, this is the end. I'm not going to bother you anymore, Hino-san." The formality broke my heart. He never called me Hino-san since we got together. I closed the distance between us, and gave him a farewell hug. His body was stiff.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun, for everything. I love you. Sayounara." I kissed his forehead one last time before getting my bag and violin case. As I reached the door, I gave him one final look. He was staring at me, his eyes back to its usual glare. I smiled weakly.

"Gomen for wasting your time, Tsukimori-kun." I bowed before exiting the rooftop. I dropped the necklace holding the ring in front of the door, hoping that Le.. Tsukimori-kun would notice it.

---

Len's POV

"Don't make this hard for me. Please." When I heard the voice she used when she said that, I knew I have to give her up. She's right -- we're weak. I was trying to prolong our time together, but the engagement couldn't be stopped. I haven't even tried to talk to my mother to stop it. Such a shame.

"Is this what you really want?" I tried to use my monotone voice, but in reality, my world was crashing down. I could literally hear my heart being ripped out of my chest.

"Yes." She replied. By that time, time stopped for me.

"Then, this is the end. I'm not going to bother you anymore, Hino-san." I flinched at the formality I used. Calling her Kaho-chan, or Kahoko would always be my dream, and I got it. Now, it just slipped away. Everything. It's gone. Kahoko walked closer to me, and hugged me. I froze.

"Arigatou, Tsukimori-kun, for everything. I love you. Sayounara." _No! Iie! Don't go! _I was screaming on my head. I didn't move, because if I did I'd just hold her and never let her go. She kissed my forehead, giving me a warm feeling. She took her things and walked to the door. I glared at it. She looked at me again and a small smile was on her lips.

"Gomen for wasting your time, Tsukimori-kun." As she closed the door, I fell on my knees and let myself sob for the first time in years. There's a part of me that Kahoko took when she went out of that door, and there's no way I'm getting it back. I muttered curses and occasionally ran my hand on my hair. After what seemed like hours, I manage to compose myself and went down to the car.

"Len-boochama." The driver greeted me. I nodded and took my sit at the back. I was fidgeting on my seat, and the driver noticed it. He didn't say a word though, and for that I was thankful. We arrived home later than usual. My mother greeted us from the gate.

"Konbanwa dear." She smiled and looked at my torn expression. She gasped. Maybe I looked bad.

"What happened?" She rushed to me and hugged me like a small child.

"We're done." I simply whispered.

---

Ryoutaro's POV (see this one coming? :]])

"Mio. Nao. Can we wait for Kaho-chan? I felt something bad may happen." Amou said while waiting at the school gates. Kahoko's been gone for a while now. She should be back already. The two girls agreed.

"Wait. I'll just wait for her, and we'll follow you at the dress shop. That way, you could choose ahead of time." I suggested. Amou planned their shopping trip for the party this Friday. It's Tuesday, perfect time for dress shopping. They've thought about it for a while, then agreed.

"Make sure to bring her there." Mio waved, the same as Nao and Amou. I was left alone at the gates, until Fuyuumi-chan and Shimizu-kun approached me.

"Konnichiwa Tsuchiura-senpai." They greeted me, and I smiled at them.

"What are you doing here? It's already late." I asked, eyeing the hand of Shimizu-kun comfortably placed at Fuyuumi-chan's waist. So that's the reason why Fuyuumi-chan was blushing..

"A-Amou-senpai invited m-me to d-dress shopping, a-and Shimizu-kun w-wanted to w-watch." She stuttered.

"Ohh. You better get going now. I'll just wait for Kaho-chan here." I said.

"K-Kaho-senpai n-not y-yet h-here?" Shimizu-kun asked with his sleepy voice. I nodded as a red-haired girl approached us. That's when I noticed what she's doing. She was drying her face from.. _tears?_

"Kaho-chan!" I greeted her. She smiled weakly.

"Oh. Let's go now, Fuyuumi-chan ,Shimizu-kun. Sorry if I'm kinda late. I just got something from my locker." I raised my eyebrows, looking at Kahoko. She just shrugged, and mouthed 'later' as she led the way to the dress shop.

---

Kahoko's POV

We've been looking for the right dress for the past 15 minutes. Most of the time, Amou or Mio was pulling something from the rack and asking us if we want it. The boys were comfortable watching us though, laughing at times. Even Shimizu-kun's having a great time, laughing with Tsuchiura-kun. I remembered something: his hands intertwined with Shouko-san's.

The sweet interaction between my kouhais reminded me of our recent break-up. Sure, I haven't told it to any of them yet, but they would soon enough. I already promised to tell Tsuchiura-kun, and words would spread.

"Kaho-chan. You seemed to be spacing out there. What do you think of this dress?" Mio nudged me and showed the dress she chose. It was a strapless lilac colored gown that reached the ground. There's a silver chain hanging loosely on the waist part. The color was perfect for Mio.

"Y-Yes. It's great. You should try it on." I commented. She beamed and followed Nao to chose her dress. They looked for a while, and showed a one-strapped jade green dress with the same length as Mio's. Compared to the silver chain on Mio's dress, there's a black strap and a flower on the side. It looked feminine.

"It's good huh. I should give you more credit." Nao teased. Mio smacked the back of her head, and she winced in pain. I laughed at the childish act of my friends.

"How about this one?" Amou asked us. She's holding a black dress with sleeves that reached her knee. The dress was simple, but it's beautiful. We nodded in agreement.

"D-Do y-you t-think t-this is f-fine?" A stuttering voice asked. We looked at Fuyuumi-chan and looked at the dress she's chosen. The sleeves reached half her arms, and the color was a mixture of violet and blue-violet. It had this conservative look which was just right for Fuyuumi-chan. Before we could answer, Shimizu-kun talked.

"It would look beautiful on you, S-Shouko-chan." His cheeks were a bit pink, and Tsuchiura-kun snickered on his side. Shouko-san was redder than an apple, but she was smiling. It was my turn to search for my dress.

I wasn't really in the mood to find something to wear on that day. Oh how I hate that day. Of course, Len would look like a prince charming, and Yumi-chan would look like a princess from a fairytale. Whatever I wear, I would be unnoticed. I'm just a plain, cheerful, and energetic student of Seisou Gakuen who happened to be entrusted by a magic violin. There. No happy endings. Something blue caught my eye. I took it and I nearly gasped.

The dress was royal blue, and its straps were golden. It also has golden laces that accented every layer of the dress. The cloth was smooth, and it felt good against my skin. I fell in love with it at first sight.

"Kaho-chan! You should get that!" Amou said as she motioned me to follow her to the dressing rooms. When I wore it, I was surprised. It perfectly suited me. The coolness of the blue color contrasted with my red hair. _Blue._ I sighed. The color of the dress reminded me of his hair. Suddenly, Amou-chan opened my door and gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard something click. Camera. The other girls looked at what Amou saw and gushed endlessly about how good-looking I am with the dress. Even Shouko-san joined them. Wow. I'm totally busted today. First, some students insulting me, then break-ups, then this!

"Kaho-chan." I heard a deep voice call me. I looked up to see Tsuchiura-kun, staring at me with wide eyes.

"H-Hai?" I looked down, hiding the red in my cheeks.

"You.. You look beautiful."

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Pathertic Rainbow - The person's Len, obviously. :] Who else is gonna kiss Kahoko like _that_? Glad you liked Gossip Amou. It's kinda hard to write since I'm not really someone who loves gossips and shares them to everyone. I prefer keeping my mouth shut about matters. Hehe._

_Quishyle - Here to support you too. Hugs agaaaain!_

_Aivlis999 - Hehe. That's what friends are for, right?_

_Moons-chan - Of course. I'm not gonna put Yumi always. She's a meanie._

_Kechii - Thaaaaanks a bunch for that long review! :] Anyway, you think Shimizu-kun was a bit OOC in that chapter? I never thought he could drag someone and then glare. It's so not him; he's always gentle. Then Yumi. Wanna kick her butt? I would gladly give her to you!_

_Break-up scene. Dang. Dunno if I got it right. What do you think about Kahoko breaking up with Len that way? OOC? Then Kahoko climbing Len's back (squeals), Kahoko yelling at Len, Len ending everything, Kahoko saying '_I love you, Sayounara blabla._', then LEn sobbing! I'm so weird, putting impossible scenes in my fanfic. Is it good or it's WAY out of character? I'm so worried people won't like this chapter. Hope I could make it up to you. Please please please talk and tell something. I sound desperate. Hehe. That's what happening to me because my birthday's coming close. Really close. Just sharing. :)_

_Comments, queries, violent reactions? PM or review. And if you do, I would gladly give Yumi to you so you could torture her. :]_

_Stay tuned for moooooore~ :]_


	15. Chapter 14

**Happy Birthday Tsukimori-kun! :) Okay I never thought you'd react like that to the break-up scene. Thanks a bunch! Read and Review! **

**Cheers to the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Emjher, Daintyran, Kechii, Moons-chan, Quishyle, Pathetic Rainbow, Music3, Aivlis999, and Asianpearl. :]_

**Disclaimer: Not the owner. :( Read important notes below.**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

After the dress shopping last night, we're completely exhausted. We helped the boys find what they're going to wear. We also had fun doing that. The two guys were surrounded by almost-drooling salesladies, which irritated Shouko-san.

We also ate dinner together at some restaurant. Shouko's and Keiichi's treat. I felt bad for them because Amou-san asked them questions nonstop. That night, we laughed, forgetting the bad memories earlier that day.

I woke up with my eyes hurting again. For the first time since my brother's death, I cried myself to sleep. I haven't told Ryoutaro yet. He was good enough not to ask about it with our friends. I dragged myself lazily since it was still early and prepared myself for school.

"Kaho-chan!" my mother called downstairs. I took my violin case and bag as I rushed downstairs. When my eyes landed on the dining table, I saw one person I didn't want to see. Ever.

"Kaho-chan!" Yumi walked gracefully to me, her hair bouncing. She gave me a hug, and I hugged her back. As much as I want to push her away and kick her out of my house, I have my manners.

"Y-Yumi-chan. What are you doing here?" I asked her, looking at her questioningly. She smiled at me and dragged me to the dining table. I sat beside her, and my mother put a plate filled with food in front of me.

"Well, I have a favor to ask. I actually want Len to ask you about it, but since it's kind of a girl thing, I decided to ask you personally." She explained, chewing her food. So now she's asking me a favor. _Who do you think you are to ask _me _a favor? _Then she planned to let Len ask me. Wow.

"Oh. I see. Tsukimori-kun won't like that. Hehe." So here I was, laughing with the person who's the reason of my heartache. I'm such a great masochist.

"Kaho-chan. Akari-san. Better hurry or you're going to be late." my mother said, putting some hot chocolate beside our plates. She was smiling sweetly to the beauty beside me. _If mom only knew.._

We finished our food quickly. The devil even gave my mom a peck on the cheek! Things were really insane right now. I thought I'd pass this day without receiving glares from Tsukimori-kun, then I just encountered something worse. Yumi-chan dragged me to the limousine, and she commanded the driver to drive us to school.

"So. What do you want me to do?" I asked her. She was sitting across me, staring as the view pass us by in a blur. She faced me, and her face broke to a smile.

"I was wondering if you'd like to be my maid of honor for the wedding. I know the engagement's going to be held by the end of the week, and after that, the wedding will be in a month or two. It's actually a double wedding, me and my sister. I have other girls as friends, but I want to do Len a favor." I didn't speak, I was just there in body. Absorbing what she just said wasn't really the easiest thing. _The wedding would be in a month or two, and the girl's requesting me to be the maid of honor for Len?.._

If my heart was shattered yesterday, I didn't think I still have my heart now. Hearing those words, it took my breath away. I wanted to stop the limousine, get out of it, run away, and get lost. But one thing is stopping me: Len. I knew we're not a match made in heaven. Our relationship wasn't anything strong because of this. We haven't been given time to prove to each other how we feel.

"Doing a favor for Len? Why?" I wanted to know why. Of course, who wanted to go there to a wedding not knowing your real reason? I didn't want to make a fool out of myself for declining, but I have second thoughts. First, I valued my sanity. Second, we're not even close. And lastly, my feelings for Len wouldn't be gone overnight; it still hurts.

"Well, you see, I asked Misa okaa-sama about Len's friends. She mentioned all about the concours participants, and among all of them, you're the one he's closest with." She explained, head tilting on the side. So she knew things about him. Then she even asked his mother. She even called her okaa-sama!

The pressure was too much. Yumi Akari was oblivious about my feelings towards her soon-to-be fiancee. She didn't know one thing about our relationship. In her eyes, we're just friends. Very close friends. I have to make up my mind fast. She's waiting for me to answer.

I've thought over our situation. Len and I fought, I yelled at him this and that. He didn't even fight. He returned to the emotionless guy I once knew. I have to make it up to him, for my mistake. Giving my decision to this girl in front of me means that I'm willing to risk everything I've got just for Len's life to be back to normal. This would be the last thing I'd do for him.

"When's the bacholerette party?" I asked teasingly. She gave me the biggest smile I've ever seen in her and tackled me to a hug as we reached our school gates.

"Thank you. Arigatou Kaho-chan! I know you're the best!" She giggled. The driver opened the door, and we received stares from the students as we walked hand in hand the school grounds.

---

Today was worse than yesterday. If my friends fought some students, now, the other students looked at me sadly. I even heard some people talking about what they've seen earlier. "I never knew Hino-san and Akari-san are that close." "Maybe she's desperate to be close to Tsukimori-kun." "Wow. I pity her." They talked as if I'm not there. _Insensitive, big-mouthed jerks.._

My eyes started to sting. I couldn't take their mockings, Those words, they're so harsh. I didn't even talk to some of them. Do I really deserve this for having a secret relationship with a blue-haired prodigy? Wasn't the break-up and maid of honor thing enough to crush me?

"You better shut up." A familiar voice screamed to the students. I didn't notice I was sitting at a corner with my things beside me. I was surprised the students were silent. I looked up and saw Amou-san looking at me worriedly.

"Kaho-chan. Come here with me." She grabbed my hand and took me away from the classroom. My feet just followed were she dragged me. My eyes were staring blankly at the floor. I didn't realize where we're going until the floor changed, and it turned to grass. We're at the school garden.

"Okay. Calm yourself." She commanded. I took deep breaths, and it took a long time before I stopped sobbing. Amou-san was just there, not talking endlessly about a new gossip.

"Whatever it is that happened, you can tell it to me. You may think I can't keep that secret of yours, but I promise to shut my mouth if you shared it. Yo can trust me, Kaho-chan." She gave a slight smile. I knew I could trust Amou-san. So I decided to share it to her. Our story, then the break-up.

"That hurts." She passed a bottle of water. I drank, my throat dry from all that sobbing.

"Then. This morning. Yumi-chan was in our house. She fetched me and we talked at the car. She asked me if I could be the maid of honor." I looked down, knowing that Amou-san was already fuming. She was holding the grass tightly.

"Tell me you didn't accept it. Please. Do tell me. If you said yes, just lie." She was now pacing back and forth in front of me. I heard mutter things, then she would stomp her feet hardly.

"I did." I said, too low for her to hear. She got sharp ears, and she stopped pacing. I looked up and saw her staring at the music building.

"Hino Kahoko. Better stop me or I swear to Kami I would pull every hair from that brat." She spat. I rested my hand on her shoulder, trying to stop her.

"I don't want people talking. I've heard enough today. I don't want to hear what they think about me now. Please." I tugged her blouse. She sighed, and nodded.

"Don't be angry to me, but I didn't tell you I slapped that pretty boy in the face when you're not here. And him and that brat were sucking faces at the locker room." She shared. My blood was boiling; Yumi was way worse than I thought. So she loved making out with him? And they didn't even care who's seen them? I was thankful to Amou-san for doing that.

"You won't scold me or something?" She asked me. I shook my head.

"Good." She smiled. That made my day. I smiled too, but it quickly faded.

"Come on now. You want to go to class or you're gonna ditch? Just tell me, I'm coming with you." Amou asked. I nodded my head. Sharing those things to Amou made me feel great.

"Now. Let's go here." We walked to the back door of the school. The gate there opened silently, and we sneaked out of Seisou.

"Now. To the bake shop." I smiled at her cheerfulness. I didn't look back, and hoped that this day with Amou would end up good.

---

Len's POV

"Ohayou Len!" Yumi greeted me happily as she sat down. I heard the rumors already, so I didn't listen to her as she narrated the car ride.

"Hey. Aren't you excited? Kaho-chan would be the maid of honor!" She was squealing. Our classmates heard it and congratulated us. Nosy people. They really wanted to know a lot about my life.

Last night, I didn't get a good sleep. I haven't talked to my parents during dinner. Mother respected my wish to be left alone. This morning, they didn't talked to me at breakfast.

Kahoko was the star of my dreams last night. Every memory we had, every kiss, I've seen it in my dreams. We looked so happy together. I looked different that time.

When I heard from Yumi that Kahoko is going to be the maid of honor, I felt guilty. I should've known that she's going to accept it. The words she said to me, though it hurt me so much, it proved to me that Kahoko still loves me. She's even going to our wedding! I wondered if my mother has already heard about it. She'd probably yell at me for not stopping Kahoko from hurting herself.

The day passed quickly. Yumi talked to those who are curious, and she did a great job. The class didn't really catch my attention. I've learned what our lessin is before, so I just stared at the window. I didn't see Kahoko and that reporter at lunch. Again, I felt the emptiness in my heart.

From the concours participants, nobody talked to me. That green-haired pianist glared at me all day. If looks could kill, I'd be ashes already. I wanted to go to their table and tell him to stop looking, but Tsukimori Len wasn't that kind of guy. I glared at him also.

It was already afternoon, and I was at the rooftop again. The same place where we ended everything between us. I was enjoying the silence and the wind when the door banged at the wall. I looked and saw that green-haired jerk.

"Tsukimori-kun. Better explain to me what this is." In his hand was the ring I gave to Kahoko. Where the hell did he get it?

"I think it's none of my business." I said coldly. He didn't need to know what that ring is for. He grabbed me by my collar.

"Stop that bullshit. If this is none of your business, explain to me why the hell is your name here?" I looked at the engraving inside. _Forever, Len._

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Emjhey - "One's weakness can become the foundation of one's strength, so don't let the pest bring them down." I love the line. Don't worry. Things will work out for them, And Kahoko's got great friends to help her._

_Daintyran - I'm so happy you like that chapter. Whew. Thought it's going to be so wrong. Anyway, thank youu!_

_Kechii - I actually enjoyed reading your review. I want to know your opinion concerning my story. Well, the reason why Kahoko didn't let him explain is because she felt so betrayed. After receiving the message, she's so hurt. I thought it will match her personality, the reaction I mean. Then on Len's side, he didn't want to hurt Kahoko more with the things he'll say. We all know Len's not that mushy, all-fluff guy. Hm. What about Len crying? Too OOC? And about Shouko and Keiichi, you think things are a bit fast for them? Then the dresses, I've seen some pictures at deviantart, and I based it there. :) And about reviewing in your story, I'll drop by everytime you update!_

_Moons-Chan - I'm sorry for making you cry. Dunno I could do that. I have plans for Len and Kaho during the party. Surprise~ And Yumi's good side will be shown too._

_Quishyle - No Yumi, no fun! That's why she's here. I'll try my best to make her character very useful. Don't worry. And Len crying. OOC? Thanks for greeting in advance!_

_Pathetic Rainbow - You cried too? Sorry!_

_Musci3 - Happy you're excited about this. :D_

_Aivlis999 - I'm glad you like Yumi as an antagonist. I'm having a hard time thinking about her personality and what to do with her. And Len in the rooftop scene, even though it's OOC, I thought it'll make the story better. I agree with you on the more human comment, and I wanted to show everyone Len's vulnerable side. I put a slight Ryou/Kaho in the end, but it's nothing big._

_Asianpearl - Thanks a lot for reminding me! :] Sometimes, I forgot to check them. So thank you thank you._

_Whew. I never thought some of you would cry because of the last chapter. Not really my intention! :) I never thought I could right something tear-jerking. Also, a lot reacted on the last chapter. You just made my day. Anyway, do you like Amou-san here? She's OOC, I think. I was used to her being this gossip girl/journalist. And tell me. Who wants to kill Yumi? Just review. I'm so mean. Yumi asking Kahoko to be the maid of honor, then Kahoko accepting the offer. It's like 'WTH?'. Then the ring! The one Kahoko threw in fornt of the rooftop door. More about it in the next chapter. I love the engraving most. "Forever, Len." (fangirl squeal) Enough of my senseless rant. Oh, Happy birthday Len! Love you in a non romantic way._

_Questions, comments, suggestions, violent reactions, PM or review! :) If you dont, I'll make things harder for Kahoko._

_Stay tuned for mooooore~ :]_


	16. Chapter 15

**Another chapter! :) So happy with the reviews I got. And I'm gonna start this story when this is done, or almost done. Hope you'll like it. And I think this chapter is short and kinda crappy, what do you think? Read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Pathetic Rainbow, Daintyran, Quishyle, Moons-Chan, Kechii, Asianpearl, Adib90, Eternal Butterfly, P4iring 3aniac, and Rainbow Concerto. :]_

**Disclaimer: Not the owner. Important notes below. :)**

* * *

Len's POV

The green head was glaring at me, his left hand clenched. The ring was still at his right hand, laying there safely. I was staring at it, wide-eyed. A lot of questions were running in my mind right now. _Why did he have it? Did he took it from Kahoko? Did she give it to him? How?_

"You better answer." His voice was deadly, but I'm not scared. Me? _The _Tsukimori Len, scared of a general education student who happened to be a really close friend of the love of my life?

"It's none of your business whether I know something about the ring or not." I used the same tone as his. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Why won't they leave me alone? Weren't they happy enough now that Kahoko and I aren't together anymore? Green-head walked to me and grabbed me by my collar, pressing me to the wall. I didn't move, I just let him.

"Yes it is. You know why? Because Kahoko is my friend. She treats me like her big brother. She's my little sister and no one messes with her. You are not an exception." He held my collar tighter. He was strong, but where would it bring him? I could easily finish things with him.

"So what? I don't have anything to do with Hino-san." I winced internally. This was one thing I hated most since I let her go away. Denial. If it weren't for this arranged marriage thing, I would proudly shout in front of everyone that I'm with Kahoko. I wouldn't care if they'd think I've already lost my mind. I just want to show them what's mine.

"The hell you don't! Do not tell me I don't know anything, because I've seen it with my eyes. I was there for her when she needed you most. When you betrayed her." He was shouting at me. He didn't need to make me deaf.

"I didn't betray her. There's nothing between me and her." Every word that escaped my mouth tore my heart into more pieces. _So this is how it feels to be broken hearted? _I didn't notice I was holding my breath. My lungs craved for the air, but it still hurts. I needed something that smells sweet, like strawberries, like Kahoko.

"Do. Not. Lie. Bastard." I felt something hit my cheek. When I touched it, I flinched. That green-head punched me?! I stood up groggily. He must've hit me hard. I blinked a few times before looking at him. He was about a foot away, rubbing his free hand to his head.

"Kahoko told me everything." _So that explains everything. _I kept my mouth shut, letting him continue with his monologue. I didn't have to share to my arch enemy my love life. He would just tell me this and that. He would even mock me! Green head loves Kahoko a lot, and I think she deserved him. I was surprised when a hand appeared. I looked up to see him looking away. I took his hand and stood up.

"You know, I already gave her up, because I know I couldn't make her happy like you do. She loves you still." He dropped the ring in front of me, walking back to the door. He opened it, but he didn't enter.

"If you need help, just call any of us. I know you won't do it, but the offer is open. For Kahoko, I'll help you. We all will, but nothing more." He walked out, closing the door.

I took the ring from the ground. It's wasn't ruined or anything by the fall. It's silver, and there's a sapphire heart shaped stone in the middle with small diamonds surrounding it. I could compare Kahoko to the sapphire at the middle, and we're the diamonds. We're the ones around her, trying to show her our love.

Thinking about Kahoko made my walls crumble again. I felt helpless, like a child abandoned in a lonely night. Kahoko was the one who saved me from the loneliness, but I pushed her away. I was such a jerk.

The wind blew, messing my hair in the process, but I didn't fix it. I just want to enjoy this moment alone. I closed my eyes, letting my thoughts bring me somewhere happy, somewhere I belong.

_In my imagination, I saw a house.. No. It's more of a home for me. I imagined the living room with a fireplace, black cushions contrasting the light-colored carpet. There's a small table at the middle, with fresh flowers in the vase. The walls were light green, and it's easy in the eyes._

_There were pictures at the side table near the fireplace. The first picture was a group of students wearing cream and black uniforms. Hihara-senpai was showing his tongue, while Tsuchiura-kun was about to hit his head. Yunoki-senpai looked amused. Fuyuumi-san was blushing, while Shimizu-kun looked wide awake, his head titled to his batchmate's side. Kahoko was simply smiling, while I was at her back staring at her._

_The next ones were almost the same. Random pictures of friends, formal or stolen. I noticed that in every picture, my smile grew wider and wider. Kahoko was always with me, and our pose was more of a couple. There was one that caught my eye though._

_There's Kahoko in a white flowing dress that looked beautiful on her. Her hair was in a bun, the veil pushed at the back. Her eyes were sparkling with too much happiness. Obviously, it was her wedding. The grin in her face proved it. The person standing next to her surprised me._

_The person was me in black tuxedo, gray vest, blue long sleeved polo and white tie. There's the wide smile no one's ever seen me show, except for the girl standing next to me. My eyes, they're triumphant. As if I win a price. _Yes. _I thought. It's _our _wedding. Suddenly, something, or rather someone slammed himself on my legs. I looked down and saw a mop of blue._

_"Otou-san! Okaa-san said we're going to eat." He had the same amber eyes as Kahoko's but my smile. The boy looked like me. He tugged my shirt and lead the way to the kitchen._

_There's a girl about the same age as the boy who's sitting at the counter. Her legs were swaying, her red hair bouncing as her head move sidewards. Her eyes were gold, they're my eyes. She looked at me and a ghost of a smile could be seen. It was Kahoko's smile. If the boy was mini-Len, the girl was mini-Kahoko._

_"Otou-san." She jumped down and hugged my leg. The feeling was good. _So this is how it feels when you're a father. _I took her in my arms and placed her at the chair. I felt arms hug my torso, and looked around to see the person._

_Kahoko was smiling brightly at me, her hair in a messy bun. She was wearing a gray thin strapped dress with red flower details. I stared at her amber orbs, and I didn't control myself as our lips locked. We're having out time there, until we heard gagging sounds. Kahoko chuckled._

_"We're continuing this later. You have to finish that." She kissed my jaw before setting up plates._

I got to carried away by my imagination. Did I just imagine me and Kahoko with our kids? Who was I kidding? In two days, I'd be engaged with some girl, then after month's time we're going to get married. Kahoko was the maid of honor. I groaned, thinking again about the offer gree.. Tsuchiura-kun said. That punch did make some changes.

_"If you need help, just call any of us. I know you won't do it, but the offer is open. For Kahoko, I'll help you. We all will, but nothing more." _Who were they? Well, I wouldn't know if I won't go to them, right? I swallowed my pride and went to Tsuchiura-kun.

---

Ryoutaro's POV

That's it. I've had enough of all this stupid denial thing from the Ice Prince. I even gave him a piece of my mind! And I was good enough to offer help. If that wouldn't bring him to his senses, there's really something wrong with him. _Does he have a heart? Or he's just that emotionless?_

That thing is something. I knew it was Kahoko's because I've seen it before. She was rubbing it whenever she's nervous or too happy. I'm sure Ice.. Tsukimori-kun gave it to her. _Forever, Len? _Cheesy, but it's something big. Never expected that from someone who thinks about music first and who never gets tired of glaring. He really loves Kahoko.

"So? What happened? You didn't do anything harsh, did you?" Mio's hands were on her hips. She raised an eyebrow, asking me for an answer. I just shrugged. Should I state the obvious? _Oh yes. I actually punched Tsukimori-kun's pretty face to knock some sense at him? Happy?_ That earned a slap at the back of my head.

"Idiot. Do you think hurting him will fix things? He can report that!" Nao scolded. Damn. They sounded like okaa-san, but if they're okaa-san, I'll surely get dragged by the ear and get an earful of sermons. You get the picture. Mio was enough, Nao was too much. I was so lucky Amou wasn't there. I'm surely going to be doomed if they're scolding at me full force.

"I h-hope no one's h-hurt." There. That's what I need. It's really a good thing Shouko-san's here, or else I'll be having a fight with the two. Keiichi-kun might seem oblivious to his surroundings, but I'm sure he could hear us. The young couple wasn't really fine with the hurting thing. _Because they never had problems like this.._

I sat down beside the two scolding girls, tuning them out. Did I act carelessly? Sure, I punched him, but it had a purpose! I have to show to him that we know their relationship. That kissing scene they made at the dance rehearsals, wasn't that enough proof? Len should learn to lie a lot more better. I felt someone nudge beside me.

"What?" I asked, irritation clear on my voice. Couldn't people give me time to think so that I could help Kaho-chan? Be considerate!

"R-Ryoutaro-kun. B-Better l-look a-at this." Mio stuttered, while Nao kept her mouth shut. Shouko's head was rested at Keiichi's chest, her eyes closed. Good. The couple wasn't aware of this. I looked up and my eyes met Tsukimori-kun's.

"Is the offer still open?" He faced away, a little tint of red in his cheek. For the first time iin my life, my enemy asked help from me. Well, we're the only answer to his problem.

"Yes. It's still open."

---

Kahoko's POV

Time went by. We didn't even notice it's already afternoon. We're so engrossed with looking around the mall. It's actually a good help to forget my worries for a while. Tomorrow's Thursday, and before I knew it, it would be Friday. I have to prepare myself for what may happen.

We bought a few things, like accessories, jewelry, and shoes. We even tried on some dresses. Amou was a good shopper; she knew where to go to buy the affordable this and thats. By the end of the day, I was exhausted. I thought I've already explored the whole mall. Amou agreed with that, but we still have money left from allowance.

We decided to walk home. Since her way was the same as mine, we decided to accompany each other. We talked stuff like the latest show at the television, or new gossip from Seisou. Of course, the topic about Len and Yumi was closed. I was really grateful for Amou. We passed by the cemetery, and since Amou-san made my day, I decided to open up a little to her.

"Hey. Amou-san. Can we pass by there?" I pointed at the cemetery gates.

"Why? I can't think of a reason to go there." She scratched her head, confused. I just smiled as I drag her to a familiar path. It's the same path Ryoutaro-kun and I took before.

"Kaho-chan. Wha-" She stopped talking when I stopped in front of the tombstone. She was surprised, I could tell. Her eyes darted from the tombstone, then back at me.

"Konnichiwa onii-san. This is Amou-san, a friend from school." Again, I introduced a friend to an inanimate object. They must've thought that I was some lunatic. When I looked at Amou-chan, she had a sad smile on her face.

"So his is the onii-chan Ryoutaro's been talking about, It's nice to meet you. I'm Amou Nami." Amou introduced herself. I was glad she didn't think I'm insane or what. And Ryoutaro even shared things to them? I couldn't stop it.

"Kaho-chan." A very familiar voice called from my back. I turned around to see wide sapphire eyes.

"Y-Y-Yumi-chan?"

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Pathetic Rainbow - This is the update. :) Thanks for the review!_

_Daintyran - Glad you like the conflict and maid of honor thing. :] It just popped on my mind._

_Quishyle - Ryou isn't that bad to beat Len.. Just kidding! He punched him here. Sorry! The reason is because he cares for Kahoko. He knows Kahoko still loves Len after all this craziness._

_Moons-Chan - You cried again?! Wow. It's not really Yumi's good sidein that chapter, it's more of her innocent side. She doesn't know anything about Len and Kahoko's relationship, that's why she acts carelessly when she's around them. But I agree with you on kissing Len. It's not really proper. Hehe. Yumi's kind of fast when it comes to those things. You'll know why soon! And those student's are really.. Amf! Hehe. I hate them even though I make them do it._

_Kechii - You're reading it from the start? I'm so sorry if the first chapters are crappy. I don't have inspiration during those times I wrote it. And it shows wha how bad am I for a writer._

_Asianpearl - I feel bad for Kahoo, too. :(_

_Adib90 - She's really nasty, for now._

_Eternal Butterfly - Thank you for reading! I'm glad you love it._

_P4iring 3aniac - Things will get better for them. Just wait and see. I'm kinda depressed while writing that chapter, so it turned out like that. Specially Len's POV. Thanks for the review!_

_Rainbow Concerto - The ending won't make you cry. :] I'll try my best to make it good._

_Waa~ Ryou throwing a punch! OOC? Ugh. I felt the need to write it that way. Then the imagination things, I think that's the only creative thing in this chapter. And Len's asking for help! Yaay~ Good for him. Waha. And the last part, you may ask, 'what is Yumi doing there at the cemetery?' Any guess? You'll know more if you keep reading and reviewing!_

_Ask anything. Say anything. React and comment. I won't bite. :) PM or Review!_

_Stay tuned for mooooooore~ :]_


	17. Chapter 16

**Think the chapter's shorter than the others. ]: Hope you still like it. The next chapter would be a lot more better. Gomen for those who would be disappointed after reading this. But still, read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Yume08, Asianpearl, Daintyran, Quishyle, P4iring 3aniac, Ariadne-chan, Hikari Azumaya, Rainbow Concerto, Pathetic Rainbow, Kechii, Music3, Jeune Rye, and Emjhey. :]_

**Disclaimer: No, not the owner. The name of Kaho's onii-chan in this fic is mine though. Read notes below.**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

To say that I was surprised to see Yumi-chan here at the cemetery was an understatement. From what I've known, all her deceased relatives were in England. She was raised there, even though she's a pure Japanese. Her eyes turned to Amou-san and she looked down. Amou-san might've scared her. You know, her appearance was really intimidating, add the tantalizing eyes and pose.

"I'm here to visit someone special to me. How about you Kaho-chan?" The scared part of her was forgotten as she danced her way in front of my brother's tombstone. She brushed her hands to the stone before placing the bouquet she's holding in front of it. What's with her putting those flowers there? She should be giving this to the one she's visiting. Or..

"I was here to visit my onii-san. You don't have to give those flowers for him." I answered, shaking my hands.. Amou-san was looking away, maybe to control her anger towards Yumi.

"Well, this flowers are really for him." She smiled at me before sitting in fornt of the stone. She hummed, swaying her body to the beat. The wind blew, making this child-like girl look more angelic. The song was sad, and heartbreaking?

"It's been years, Ken. I'm sorry if I haven't come to see you for a while. Papa was pushing me in my studies, the same as onee-chan. Mama was supporting me in my decision. I'm glad she's here for me." She brushed her hands on the tombstone, as if it's really my brother. He even called him Ken. No one called him that except for family.

"I already met your imouto. Kaho-chan is an excellent violinist. She's really good. If I haven't met you, I'm going to be jealous of her. Her music is sweet, innocent, and pure of love." Yumi said. She have thought that way about my music? It's. impossible! For someone who's great at music.. Amou-san was looking at her curiously, all the anger gone.

"I missed you Ken. I miss you. I thought you promised to wait for me? Every night, I wished that I was here in Japan so I would secretly sneak from the bodyguards and meet you at the park. Then, you would tell me stories about how your onee-chan was a busy body, or how Kaho-chan was so lively. I miss everything." A tear fell from her porcelain cheek. She was so fragile, just talking to the inanimate stone. Then I remembered that day, the day he went home smiling happily.

_Flashback_

_"It's already late. I wonder why onii-chan isn't home yet." The 9-year-old me said, my legs moving in the air. I was sitting at the floor, my hands under my chin. Okaa-san was preparing dinner, onee-chan was doing homework._

_"I'm home!" A 13-year-old guy with reddish brown hair and amber eyes greeted from the door. I quickly stood up and rushed in front of him._

_"Konbanwa Ken-nii chan!" I hugged him. He ruffled my hair and scooped me. We went to the living room. He was still smiling. I looked at him curiously. Why was onii-chan so happy?_

_"Onii-chan. Why are you smiling like that?" I pointed his lips. He shook his head and patted my head._

_"I met someone so beautiful today. She's kind and nice. Her name is Yumi. She was humming at the store, while I was playing the piano. When I heard her singing, I quickly played the song she's singing. She walked to me and we shook hands." He narrated. It's like.. Wow. I never thought he'd meet someone._

_"We talked for a while that's why I went home late. Gomen Kaho." He apologized. I simply nodded and cuddled in his chest. I was glad for onii-chan. He was so happy when he met the girl._

_"Please let me meet her. Pretty please?" I pouted, using the force of my puppy eyes. He laughed and nodded._

_"Yehey! Arigatou nii-chan. I can't wait to meet Yumi-chan!" I squealed._

_End of Flashback_

"You promised me that you'll introduce me to your little sister. And your older sister, and your mom, and your dad. Remember that? I promised that I'll let you meet my family too. And then we'll present our music to them." She continued. Every word hit me hard, even though it's not meant for me. Their feelings for each other was mutual.

"Remember that day before I left, I told you I love you and I'll return? You told me I love you too and you'll wait! I was so happy that day. It was the best day of my life, Ken. It was.." The sobbing started. Both me and Amou-san were frozen in shock. I have known my onii-chan all my life, but he didn't even told me everything. Well, I was still young when they mt, but I was almost at the same age as Yumi. I would've understood.

"I tried to move on Ken. I tried hard. I pushed myself harder to studying and shut down everyone in my life except for onee-chan. She told me she understood what I'm going through. She helped me, let me cry until I was too tired on her shoulder. Onee-chan gave me a reason to live again." She really loved him, I could tell. I was kind of mad, but I didn't expect this too.

"There's this guy. His name was Simone. He.. He helped me move on. I was happy again, but he was pulled away from me because of an engagement. You've heard about Tsukimori Len? He was close to Kaho-chan. He was going to marry me, even though it's against his will." I clenched my hands as she mentioned his name. Anger made its way again, but Amou-san's hand kept me from losing my sanity. I really wanted to interrupt. _Of course he knows Len! My brother's tomb was the witness when he told me he loves me!_

"I made Kaho-chan my maid of honor not only because of Len, but also because of you. I wanted her to be there because I know you'll support me with this, just like in my dream. You told me that I should be strong and that you'll be happy to see me walk down the aisle. But dreams aren't enough Ken. Dreams aren't enough to be with you. I wanted you here beside me." The nerve of her! She even used my brother's memory as an excuse to be her maid of honor. I couldn't blame her though. I couldn't react to anything that escaped her mouth.

"I love you Ken. Remember that. I may be with someone for the rest of my life, but we promised forever and ever." She kissed the tombstone before brushing her skirt.

"Gomen Kaho-chan. For not telling you." She bowed. Involuntarily, I wrapped her with my arms, letting tears fall too. Now, I knew everything. The reason why she's childish, why she never looked deeper on things, and why she always smiles. Deep inside, this girl in my arms was the same girl my brother fell in love with way back. Even in his deathbed, I remembered his last words.

_"G-Gomen. I failed you. I promised, but I failed you."_

Those words made sense now. I couldn't get angry with Yumi-chan. If onii-chan didn't die, I might be attending a happy wedding. Onii-chan and Yumi-chan's wedding. Then this girl would officially be my sister.

"I'm glad you shared it with us." I whispered. I felt her nod as her sobs died down. She wiped her tear stained face and ran her hands to her hair.

"Do I look decent?" She asked, smiling. Amou-chan and I nodded. Whatever happens, Yumi wold always be beautiful.

"Arigatou Kaho-chan. See you tomorrow." She kissed Amou-chan's and my cheek before running back to the limousine. I looked at Amou-chan and saw her looking at me with disbelief.

"What happened Kaho-chan? You didn't even gave her a piece of her mind!" Amou scolded, slapping her head.

"I don't have to." That's right. I didn't have the reason to say things to her, things that would hurt her more. Yumi-chan was broken inside, and this agreement was the only thing that will make her better.

"Why?" Amou-chan was obviously surprised.

"It's better to have one broken person than two right?" I laughed dryly. BIting my lip, I closed my eyes.

"You really love your onii-chan, ne? That's why you're letting Yumi stay with Len?" She asked. I nodded.

"Hai. And I know Yumi-chan would take care of him more than I could. She's got everything, I've got nothing. Who would want to stay with me?" I said. Amou-chan was about to object, but I quickly dragged her.

"Come on. Enough arguments in front of onii-chan's tomb." I pulled her to the direction of the gates. She walked with me home, but we didn't talk about what happened earlier. As I lay down on my bed, I came to the conclusion of things.

Tomorrow would be Thursday, the last day that Len would be free. I would bid him one last goodbye. I owed him a lot, even though our relationship didn't last for long. Yumi-chan would be happy, and onii-chan would me proud of me. Me? I would be broken, damaged beyond repair, but it's fine. If my lose would be their gain, I'd be glad to sacrifice.

---

Len's POV

Plotting with Kahoko's friends was fun. Mio-san, Nao-san, and Ryoutaro-kun were bickering every now and then, Shouko-san would stop them, and Keiichi-kun would think over their ideas. Kazuki-kun was involved too. He was the one who brought food, which was his personal obsession. Food, and more food.

We went home late because of the wasted time, but it was alright for me. When you have out-of-their-mind company, you would not mind losing time for practice. Kahoko was right; relaxing was good every now and then. I tried to interact with them, join in the talks, and they would say more about the topic. It was my first time to argue with a girl, and smile in front of lots of people.

"Len dear. Welcome home." My mom hugged me as I entered the door. I returned her little show of affection back. The smile on my face wasn't completely wiped out, and my mom noticed it.

"You look so happy dear. What happened?" She asked me, worry clear on her voice. Of course, nobody had seen me sho any sign of happiness, until now.

"I just had fun with friends. I had a great time. You're right; it's good to have fun every now and then." I kissed her cheek before going to my room. I placed my violin case and bag on my desk and lay at the bed.

The plan was simple, yet good. Easy and straightforward. Everything would depend on me, they'd only be there to support me. As I close my eyes, I pulled one memory of Kahoko and me: the time we played Ave Maria at the beach house, the day I learned to fall in love.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Yume08 - Aw. I thought I'd mess up in that scene. And Yumi didn't say anything mean. She's done a lot of bad things to Kahoko already._

_Asianpearl - Ryou is really good at heart. (: And Yumi didn't do anything mean! Hehe._

_Daintyran - There are a few chapters left. [:_

_Quishyle- Len is really desperate. And you're right about visiting someone close to her heart. Haha! Thank you for your support!_

_P4iring 3aniac - Yumi isn't there to make Kahoko better, and Amou didn't begin an fight. (: They just wached her as she sobbed. Hehe._

_Ariadne-chan - Thank you for putting it in your favorites!_

_Hikari Azumaya - I' really sorry. I don't now her birthday. ):_

_Rainbow Concerto - Of course. [: Because I'm giving you happy ending!_

_Pathetic Rainbow - Updating! (:_

_Kechii - Okay. I'm starting with Ryou since he's the one who had an achievement. He is really good! I dunno why I let him punch Len. Oh well, it just proves how much he cares for Kahoko. The help part? You're going to find out soon! Yumi is oblivious, but not stupid. She shut her mind from all those lovey-dovey thing. (reason explained in this chapter) But she's not heartless. She was just broken hearted. And the maid-of-honor thing, explained in this chapter too. Onii-chan is Japanese term for older brother. [: And then Len, you're ight about his personality. He masks his emotions in public. Len isn't really that cheerful person. But in this chapter, he had fun with them, putting his mask down for a while. Is that alright? It's fine even it you review late. (: You're going to be a senior this coming school year? Cool! Hehe. I'm an upcoming junior. Hehe. Just sharing. Well, thank you for the review!_

_Music3 - Don't hate Ryoutaro! Hehe._

_Jeune Rye- Thank you! [:_

_Emjhey - She didn't plot something bad. She visited someone special. (:_

_Ranting time. Okay. I explained Yumi's side here. [: Like it/hate it, tell me. Then Kahoko even comforted her! And I mentioned Len having a good time with Kahoko's friends. OOC I know, but is it alright? Sorry short chapter. I'll make it up on the next. Warning: Fluffiness next chapter!_

_Anything concerning this story, PM or review! :]_

_Stay tuned for moooooooore~ :]_


	18. Chapter 17

**After waiting for 365 days, finally! Okay. Enough of me. Rant later. Read and review! Hope this chapter could make up for the short one. [:**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Emjhey, Pathetic Rainbow, Daintyran, Quishyle, Annalisemarie999, Ariadne-chan, Kurariisu-chan, .miss, Kechii, P4iring 3aniac, and Moons-chan. [:_

**Disclaimer: Owns nothing. Not even You and Me by Lifehouse. :( Read notes below.**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

The next day, I woke up with dry tears on my face. Yumi telling me all about what my brother's hiding was a shocker. I never imagined her to be the 'Yumi' he talked about. There were a lot of Yumis in this world, but Akari Yumi? Wow.

Shower didn't help much. The water was warm, but it didn't calm my nerves. I was not moving, just staring at the tiles. There were loads of things in my mind.

First, Yumi didn't know anything. She wasn't in to all those lovey-dovey things because of a tragedy. I admit, I felt bad for her. I knew the pain she was feeling, and the guilt because she's marrying someone she didn't love, and the one she loves won't even know it.

Second, Yumi and my brother had history. He was going to introduce her, but the accident happened. They felt that connection, the one Len and I felt before. They were in love. It really broke their heart to be away with each other. Worse, there would be no second chances for them.

Third, I love Len, and this would be the last day he's going to be free. The next morning, when I woke up, everything would be different. There would be no Len and Kahoko. It would be forgotten. The cemetery moments, practices together, simple kissing. Every small thing that happened would be thrown away to give way to Yumi.

Finally, after stressing myself, thanks to my ever worrying character, I went out of the shower. I looked like a zombie. There were dark circles under my eyes, I looked sickly pale, and my hair wouldn't coordinate with me. I wore my uniform, try to smoothen my hair with a brush, slapped my face for a while, then rushed downstairs. I heard murmurs from the dining room.

"She didn't talk when she arrived yesterday. She looked so sad, it made my heart break. I haven't seen her look so helpless since her Ken's death." I heard my mother said to someone. I looked at the open door and saw Ryoutaro, Kazuki, Shouko, and Keiichi.

"Nami-san came along with her yesterday, I've heard in our department. Maybe they fought?" Ryoutaro suggested.

"Iie. Nami-chan and Kaho-chan wouldn't fight. They're friends, like Mio and Nao. Maybe she was just sad about something. Maybe about Tsukimori-kun." Kazuki objected. I flinched at the mention of his name. Too formal. _Len would be much better. His given name fits him._

"T-That's a p-possibility, H-Hihara-s-senpai." Shouko agreed. Keiichi nodded sleepily beside her.

"Tsukimori-kun? Who's he?" My mom inquired. I haven't shared to her my messed up love life yet. If she's going to hear this, she was going to be mad and never stop following me, looking for an explanation.

"E-Eto. Should we tell her?" Kazuki said to Ryoutaro. He nodded.

"Well, she's Kaho-chan's mom. She has every right to know about what's happening to her daughter." _Wonderful, Ryou-kun. Such a traitor. _I was debating on my self whether to barge in and interrupt their conversation, or have some respect and listen to it here. Option two is better.

"Well, you see, Kaho-chan likes Tsukimori-kun a lot." Kazuki started. _Great, Hihara-senpai. Now my mother would tease me endlessly about my cru.. er. Love._

"Then, Tsukimori-kun's feeling for Kaho-chan is mutual. The two were good in hiding their relationship, until they accidentally revealed it." Thank God for Ryoutaro. He knew when to enter when my mom was about to ask.

"T-They k-kissed. W-We were practicing f-for the p-party t-then after the song, i-it just h-happened." It's awkward when Shouko describes my moments with Len. She sounded innocent, but her choice of words. I gulped nervously for my mother's reaction. She wasn't moving, or reacting. After a long time, she smiled, and I released the breath I'm holding.

"Wow. That's.. I never thought my daughter would be involved in such." She commented. Nice mom. So now, not only would my friends be worried about me, but my mom would think I'm such a teenage girl with fast moves.

"Then, it so happened that there's an agreement between Akari's and Tsukimori's. The heads of the family are planning to wed their youngsters, and Tsukimori is the only grandchild." Ryoutaro added. My mom stiffened when Ryoutaro mentioned Akari. Did it mean..?

"Yumi Akari." She stated. My friend's eyes widened.

"Yumi Akari. The girl my son fell in love with. The girl who broke my daughter's heart. The girl who would marry Tsukimori Len?" She said hysterically, her chair scraping the floor. Her face was red with anger as she slammed her hand hard at the table.

"Wha.. how?" Kazuki and the others were puzzled. Time to enter.

"Mom. Don't. We'll talk about this later." I put a hand on her shoulder so she would calm down. She sat again, and I turned my attention to my friends. They were staring at me. Even Keiichi who was always sleepy was wide awake.

"I know you deserve an explanation. I'll do it on our way to school." I picked up a piece of bread and ate it quickly. The warmth from the coffee helped with the nervousness. I pecked my mom on her cheek and quickly pulled them out of the house.

"Sorry for the scene awhile ago. My mom can be a handful at times." I apologized, not looking at them. I knew everyone was boring holes on my head.

"Okay. Ask away." I snapped at them. Who could stand five eyes staring at you intensely, waiting for an unspoken question? Definitely not me.

"Tell us why did you hide it." Ryoutaro said through griited teeth. For sure his anger to Yumi would rise.

"I didn't hide it, okay? I just figured it out yesterday. Nami-chan and I visited my brother's grave. I think she deserves to know some things about me because she accompanied me yesterday. When we arrived, Yumi arrived minutes later. Then, she spilled her heart out in front of my brother's tomb. She even confessed her love for him there and spilled everythiing about the engagement." I explained breathlessly. Ryoutaro was thinking over the situation. The other three, however, were surprised. I haven't mentioned anything about my brother except for Ryoutaro and Nami.

"I didn't know that mom knows her name. Maybe if onii-chan was here, she would've loved her. If you just saw her reaction when they met last Tuesday." I mumbled the last part. I didn't want them to know what happened that time. Unfortunately, these people were musicians. They've heard my tiny voice.

"What happened last Tuesday Kaho-senpai?" Keiichi asked. He was still wide awake, a bit of anger could be heard in his angelic voice. That was new.

"W-Well. E-Eto.." She couldn't find a way to tell it to them without their violent reactions. She didn't have a choice but to spill.

"Y-Yumi. She fetched me last Tuesday and talked to my mom while waiting for me. When we're riding the limousine, she told me about the whole maid-of-honor thing. I accepted, because I think that will be my last closure to Len. At least I get to see him in his special day." I reasoned out. Being there at their wedding means supporting Len in his decision to keep his family's happiness intact. The same time, it's like my brother letting go of Yumi.

"Hino Kahoko." Ryoutaro's voice was scary. He never used that tone before. I gulped.

"Kaho-chan, do you know what you're doing?! Are you insane? Are you really risking your heart to be broken? You know, once he said I do there's no turning back." He was gripping my shoulders tight, racking my body. It hurts, but the pain there wasn't that unbearable. I was numb, whatever physical pain you'd do would be nothing to me.

"Kahoko. Gomen." I didn't notice I'm crying until Kazuki pulled Ryoutaro off me and brushed my cheeks lightly. I was breathing heavily, gasping for fresh hair. Ryoutaro was pacing back and forth. Our kouhais just turned around, not wanting to watch how sorry I look.

"I-It's nothing." I gave him a little push, wiping my tears on my own. Ryoutaro approached me and gave me a hug.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Gomen." He rubbed comforting circles on my back.

"Hey Tsuchiura! Don't squeeze Kaho-chan there! We want some hugs too!" Kazuki complained. Sometimes, I wondered if he's really older than us or not. He was pointing at Shouko and Keiichi, who were smiling a little. I went to then and grabbed them to a big hug. Ryoutaro followed and joined our group. That's why I love this people; they're my rock when everything around me was lost.

---

Classes passed in a blur. I could barely catch the words the teacher was saying. I was there in body, but my mind was somewhere far. Minutes seemed like hours as I stared at the windows. Lucky for me, the teacher saw I wasn't my usual self, and she didn't call me. Mio and Nao were stealing glances at me every now and then, showing their worry.

It's not that I don't care about their worries, but with all these drama around me, my mind was already filled. I didn't want to listen, to talk, to cry. I was more of a robot right now. Unmoving. Emotionless. Heartbeat was the only thing that differentiated me from it.

"Kaho-chan. You have to eat." Mio said, pushing my bento closer to me. Today, we're having our lunch under the cherry blossom tree. Everyone was chatting around me, eating their lunches, and having food fight at some point. Me not moving must've looked awkward around a bunch of playful people. I took my bento and started eating.

"So, tomorrow, we ladies are going to Kaho-chan's house and we're going to have some major makeover!" Nami-chan said. Mio and Nao nodded, while Shouko just blushed. The boys were looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"Since when did you become ladies?" Kazuki snickered, then Ryoutaro and Azuma followed. What's funny with it? Nami placed her hands on her hips and walked closer to Kazuki. Their faces were inches from each other.

"Since the time we started to act on our age." She answered, sticking her tongue out while Mio and Nao cheered. Typical girl-boy small fight. The boys stopped laughing. Azuma had this devilish smirk in his face, while the two green-haired musicians didn't react. Ha! Busted.

"Okay. Enough. We'll be at our house tomorrow. How about you?" I asked them. Stopping their senseless fights was my job.

"Well, I was planning on fetching the boys and have some boy time at our house. Obaa-san is on a business trip in America, so don't worry about it. The house is ours." Whoa. That's new, again. Azuma never invited people to come over. Oh well, his menacing grandmother was out.

"Sure! We'll be there." The other boys agreed. Finally, the bell rang. We waved goodbye as we walked back to our respectful departments.

---

I dragged her feet as I entered the music department. Practices were killing me. Every night, no matter how tired I was, I have no choice but to practice and practice. By now, I already perfected the song, but there's something is missing. My playing was great, all the hard work I did payed off.

The door of the practice room I was going to use was locked. _Why is it locked? _I knocked the door. After seconds of waiting, the door opened and it revealed the blue-haired Len.

"A-Ano. T-Tsukimori-kun! G-Gomen. I knocked at the wrong room. G-Gomen." I stuttered, turning around so he wouldn't see my flushed face. That was embarassing. I started to walk away when a cold hand gripped my wrists. Adrenaline rushed all over me. All the sleeplessness pushed at the back of my mind. Len pulled me closer and put some blindfold. He took my hand and led me inside.

I was surprised. What in the world is Len doing? We broke up, I gave the ring back, gave him one last kiss, returned to formality, and ignored him. We have never been this close since the rooftop scene. All the while the red in my cheeks never left. So much for trying to concentrate in practicing. Finally, when we stopped at the middle of the room, Len removed my blindfold, and I gasped with what I saw.

The piano was pushed at the far corner of the room. There were petals scattered around the room, red and white roses to be specific. There's a small CD player at the side. His violin case was beside it. It was beautiful, there's no way he's doing this for me after all the harsh words I've told him. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"W-Wh.. A-a.." I was speechless. There were no words to explain what I was thinking right now. My emotions were random, happy, sad, overwhelmed, surprised.

"I.. I just thought since this is the last time I could be with you, might as well make it special. I know we broke up our relationship, but can we please. For the last time, can we relive the times we've spent together?" I closed my eyes, feeling his breath on my back. It was tingling, but I didn't move. I'd be contented standing motionless with Len behind me.

"H-Hai." I answered. For one second, staying with him didn't bother me. As if we're still together. His lips made contact with my neck, sending shivers on my spine. I slowly reached for his face, feeling his soft blue hair on my fingers.

"Arigatou, Kaho." he pecked the back of my ear before walking near the CD player. He pressed play. The music started, and he offered his hand to me, bowing a little.

"May I have this last dance, Kahoko?" His golden eyes were full of emotions. I giggled slightly with his action. I took his hand, and he let me took a turn before catching my other hand. He placed his right hand on my waist as I cupped mine at the back of his neck.

_What day is it_

_and in what month,_

_this clock never seemed so alive..._

_I can't keep up,_

_and I can't back down,_

_I've been losing so much time._

"You know what. I could stay like this for the rest of my life. Just holding you, dancing with petals." He whispered to my ear, holding me closer than usual. The usual Len wouldn't do this, but then again, this was our last chance.

"I could say the same too." I kissed his neck. He groaned.

"You're too good to be with me." He shook his head, some of it brushing my neck. I giggled softly.

"Stop shaking your head. It's tickling me." I managed to say between laughs. He leaned to my neck again and I felt the smile in his lips.

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_and all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

"You're too warm Kahoko." I love the way he said my name. He cupped my face with his hands.

"Your hands are too cold Len." I could say his name over and over again and never get tired of doing it. I smiled at him. I placed my hands on his chest, just above his heart, feeling the fast thumping sound.

_Of all other things,_

_I just want to say that you're still coming all right._

_I'm tripping on words,_

_You've got my head spinning and I don't know where to go from here._

"I've heard you play this past few days, and you're doing well." He pointed out. I blushed at his statement. He never told me those words.

"Arigatou. Len." I kissed the tip of his nose, then some pink cold be seen in his cheek.

"I'm proud of you." He kissed my forehead. It made my heart swell with pride. Tsukimori Len was proud of me!

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me,_

_and all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

"Promise me to continue playing whatever happens." He stated. I stared in his eyes and saw the guy I learned to love. The same guy who made me love music, the same guy who's barriers I destroyed.

"I promise." My love for music would never change, no matter what.

"I still love you Kahoko. I love you." Those words, they caused the butterflies in my stomach, my frantic heart beat, the cold sweat on my forehead, and the determination in music.

_There's something about you now,_

_that I can't quite figure out._

_Everything she does is beautiful,_

_And everything she does is right._

"I still and always will love you too." My answer. That's the cue for him to close the distance between us. Our lips touched, and in that single moment, everything in my lfe is complete.

_'Cause it's you and me,_

_and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to lose._

_And it's you and me,_

_and all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of_

Everything about our past, our worries, the party tomorrow, even our friends were forgotten. With that single kiss, we showed each other our love. At first it was soft and gentle, as if afraid that I might break if he wouldn't be careful. There would be none of that for me. I deepened the kiss, responded the way he'd never seen before.

_You and me,_

_and all other people with nothing to do, nothing to prove._

_And it's you and me,_

_and all other people._

_And I don't know why,_

_I can't keep my eyes off of you..._

It was passionate. The lust and love completely took over. I made a trail of kisses in his neck, which was his weak spot. He did the same too, at the back of my ear. He kissed my forehead, my cheek, my nose, then my lips. I did the same to him, too. We stayed that way for who knows how long.

_What day is it_

_and in what month,_

_this clock never seemed so alive..._

"I've been waiting for forever to do that." He whispered, our lips inches away. We're breathing heavily. My back was pressed at the wall, while he was in front of me, his arms supporting his weight so he wouldn't fall.

"Well, you think it's worth the wait?" I snaked my arms around my torso. He did the same around my small frame, smelling my hair to calm down.

"I think so." We stayed in the hug for minutes, the song was done, but we didn't even notice until now. That song was wonderful, too bad we wouldn't get the chance to do this again.

"Arigatou. For letting me do this. Now I have one of the best memories in my life." He kissed me again. Too fast? I didn't even have time to answer.

"What's the best?" I asked.

"When you accepted the promise ring." He answered. That's my favorite too, because all the worries weren't there yet. That day also was the day he was about to introduce me to his parents, but Yumi arrived. Well, can't I have my best and worst day the same?

"It's getting late." I reminded him, staring at the garden outside the practice room. I sighed. Was time really that fast?

"You don't have to go yet." He held on me tighter. If I was that selfish, I wouldn't go. But I knew this is inevitable.

"Gomen, but I really have too." I was released from the hug. I took my things and stood in front of him.

"Sayounara Kahoko. But remember, we'll find a way." He caught my lips for one last time before I went out of the practice room. That was one mind-blowing afternoon.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

**Reviewers! :D**

_Emjhey - 'Okay' with Kahoko isn't really okay. It's more of 'I'm not fine, but he won't mind'. Haha. We all know how Kahoko always shows her cheerful self even at times of hardships. And I agree with you on the personality thing. Kahoko's lucky to have real friends._

_Pathetic Rainbow - Satisfied with this fluff?_

_Daintyran - The party is the the only thing missing in the story, so sorry if this would end soon. BUT. I will post a new story, which is really long, I think. [:_

_Quishyle - It isn't an evil plan. Len's too good to do something like that. [: And nobody will be hurt._

_Annalisemarie999 - Thank you! (: Glad you like it, and you are not mad at Yumi! That's new. Others hate her a lot._

_Ariadne-chan - Still hate Yumi? Well, I won't force you to like her. Hehe. Take care too!_

_Kurariisu-chan - Yup! I'll make a happy ending. [: And thank you!_

_.miss - Thank you! Yumi living Kahoko's brother is really a shocker prepared for readers. (evil laugh)_

_Kechii - You still have doubts on Yumi? Well, I can't change that. And I think the relationship between Len and Kaho should be a surprise for Yumi. Hehe. Btw, Ken died in an car accident, which will be explained further in the next chapters. (How I love car accidents. Haha.) Anyhoo, good luck with your review!_

_P4iring 3aniac - You really hate Yumi?! Can't chage that. She's a kiss stealer! Len's kisses are exclusively for Hino Kahoko. [:_

_Moons-chan - Thank you so much! 3 days more of exam?! Man, that's a killer._

_Okay. It's me again. Like this chapter? The drama part, raging Mrs. Hino, confessions from Kahoko, group bonding and hugging, then the last part! Eek! Okay. I won't react. Just want you to know that the last part is hard to write. HAHA. [[: Sweet Len is hard to portray, and I tried my best. Think my best is good enough for today? Anyhoo, I would stop now. I'm gonna write something for my other story, so just PM or review. Give those, and in return to you some cake. (:_

_Any problems or questions regarding this story, don't hesitate to press the big button at the middle or click to my profile and press the one with the envelope or star. [:_

_Stay tuned for mooooooooore~ :]_


	19. Chapter 18

**I am so happy! [: Instead of classes being resumed on June 1st, it's moved to the 8th! My good friend told me. Anyway, enough from me. Read and review!**

**Cheers for the reviewers of the previous chapter: **_Daintyran, Quishyle, Asianpearl, Sakura Asakura, Ayamiko95, Moons-chan, Pathetic Rainbow, Kurariisu-chan, .miss, -sear-chan-011, Akanekotou, Emhey, Rainbow Concerto, and P4iring 3aniac. :] Bear Hugs!_

**Disclaimer: Not the owner. Yipee.**

* * *

Len's POV

During the car ride, I was replaying the scene that happened a while ago. I was never this happy since the time they informed me about this arranged marriage thing. Forget about the date and the party tomorrow. For now, I was contented.

The way we moved each other a while ago. I couldn't find words to describe it. Fantastic, amazing, wonderful, magical. Take a pick. The way she touched my chest, it sent tingles to my spine. Her small hands cupping my face, touching the back of my neck, it made my heart beat faster. The way she smell, I could almost taste her there. And don't even add up the way our lips touch.

Surprising her lifted some of the weight on my shoulders. It was suggested by Nami-san. I have to admit, that girl was a genius when it comes to love. Not that I'm going to tell it to her. Even the others were supportive.

How did I transform a music room to some romantic place? Simple. Mio and Nao offered to buy the rose petals, telling me that they knew were the best was. Nami suggested it as I've said. Kazuki suggested the song. Ryoutaro recorded the song. Shouko talked to the custodian to set up the tables. Shimizu and Azuma helped in setting up the place.

Spending time with her friends was worth it. Even though they're loud, cheerful, and happy-go-lucky people, which is obviously my opposite, they showed me one important thing. Their love for a friend. The way they wanted everything to be perfect, it showed that Kahoko was dear to them.

_Kahoko. _Her name was the one my heart shouts, the reason why my heart beats, the one I got my inspiration from whenever I play. She opened my eyes and let me see that the world was full of surprises. We were never alone. Like a little boy, she took care of my cold heart and made it warm. I sounded cheesy, but hey, this _is _Kahoko we're talking about.

If she just knew what's in store for her today..

---

Kahoko's POV

_Friday. _The day of this week I hated most. The day when everything that's right would be changed to something so wrong; the time when I would give up the thing I wanted most in my life. Oh joy. I officially hate Fridays.

I groaned when sunlight began to enter my room. We were excused the whole day, so I get to sleep longer than usual. The event tonight was that special. I buried myself deeper under the sheets. It's not like I wanted to start this day, or even wanted this day to come. Great. My life really sucks.

I just lay there under, my eyes closed, but I couldn't sleep again. Sleep was the only way of escape I knew, but I thought it abandoned me when I needed it most. Instead of waiting for sleep to come, I replayed yesterday's scene on my mind.

How many times do I have to kiss Len and still crave for more? His lips were always gentle, warm and soft, but yesterday, we forgot about boundaries. He's been holding himself for a long time, and so am I. Whatever took place yesterday during that hour, I would never regret it. The way I held him close, the way he touched me, the way our tongues danced.. It took me the whole night to absorb it. Impossible, but true.

"Kahoko! People are looking for you downstairs." Loud knocks followed by a loud voice called. Onee-san. She wasn't at school today. Maybe she's busy with her thesis? College life was busy, her schedule was hectic. She deserved a day off. I didn't react. Whoever it was that's waiting for me, better wait until later.

"Kahoko! Open this damn door or I'll let them open this!" She yelled again. Wow. So they must be strong or many. Ryoutaro and Kazuki could break my door in no time. The girls could do the same. I just rolled to the other side of the bed. Peace people. Peace. Suddenly, there's a loud bang and my bed was shaking.

"Hino Kahoko! Better stop acting like you're sleeping because you aren't!" Nami's loud voice could be heard all around the house. My ears hurt. Did she really have to do that. I sat up in my bed and rubbed my eyes.

"Ohayou, Nami." I yawned, and some deep voices chuckled. I looked up and saw Ryoutaro and Kazuki laughing, Mio, Nao, and Shouko beside them. My hair might look like a haystack right now. I took my comb and smoothed it a little.

"Ohayou minna-san!" I greeted happily, getting off the bed. I pulled my blanket, not knowing that Nami was kneeling in it. She nearly fell off the bed. Loud laughter could be heard.

"Way to make this morning entertaining Nami." Ryoutaro teased, high-fiving each other. Nami gave them a death glare.

"Whatever Tsuchiura." She flipped her hair and faced me.

"You, my dear friend, are going to spend the day with us here. Don't worry, we brought everything. You and you, green poo-heads, out." She gave them a big kick, which send the two boys stumbling at the hallway. The other girls, afraid they might get involved, rushed to my bed and laid their things on the table.

"Wow. That's a good way to kick them out Nami. I should try that some time." Mio commented, opening the bag of her lilac dress and hanging it on the nearby rack.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." Nao whispered, and both giggled. I didn't notice Shouko went outside and get some food until a plate was placed in front of me. I thanked her, and almost shoved the food in my mouth. I was that hungry.

"People, let's start with the nails, then the hair, the make-up, then the dress. The boys will be here by five. It's already ten, wehave six hours. I remove the one hour break." Nami stated, putting her own dress between Nao's and Shouko's.

"Does it really take that long to prepare for a party? I mean, it's just it." I tried to reason out.

"K-Kaho-chan. Y-You are g-going to perform t-tonight. N-Nami-san just wanted to m-make y-you more b-beautiful." Never thought Shouko would do that. I expected it from my other friends, but Shouko's too good to say that. They must be influencing her already.

"See? Great Shouko. You're already learning from us." Nami gave her a hug before setting up the make-up. The more she sets up, the more I got nervous. Time's too fast. I wanted to slow it down, or even freeze it. Too soon I was done eating and I was sitting in one of my bean bag, my nails being painted by Nami.

"You know, dark nail polish suits your pail skin. It's even blue!" Nami said, blowing some air in my nails. _Blue. _His soft hair. Gah. How many times do I have to tell myself to focus?

The time allotted for preparing was just right. Nami really planned things. We ate for a while and rest, do the hair, the make-up, then finally the dress. All this time, there were butterflies in my stomach. I thought I'd snap and show myself how much of a coward am I, but I wasn't going to ruin the night for them. My friends have every right to enjoy this evening.

Mio looked different with her hair down. The dress fit her nicely. Nao still had the boyish aura, but the dress changed her to a girl. Nami was gorgeous in black, and she got curves. I never imagined I'd get to live a day with Nami looking like that. Shouko's look was conservative, but with simple beauty. I, on the other hand, was still in a robe.

"You think you can push me to wear some push-up bra?! Are you insane people? Shouko please tell them not to let me wear these." I begged to my kouhai, push up bra in my hands. Those I thought were my friends weren't so good at all. Who pushed friends to wear something slutty?

"Kahoko. Wear it. We are sane. We are great friends, that's why we want you to look beautiful. And please do not involve Shouko. Better wear it now!" Nami gave me a little push to the bathroom. I glared at the bra for a while, before wearing it and the dress. The push-up bra was meant to show something I have, as Nami have said. Now, I realized what she's talking about. I took my heeled step-in and went out of the door.

Nobody talked. I thought they even stopped breathing. Maybe I looked like a horrible mess in blue dress. The silence was not really helping.

"People. Talk." I said, closing my eyes. Suddenly, arms were wrapped around me.

"Oh my gosh. Kahoko, you're so beautiful." The girls continued to gush about how I looked like. They even offered the mirror, but I shook my head. It's just the party that'd ruin my life. I'd go there and be out in a flash.

"Kaho-chan. You're so beautiful and strong." Shouko never let me go of her hug. I patted her back. Waterworks weren't in the list of 'to-dos' now.

We walked slowly down the stairs. Torturing the boys, like Nami said. They arrived minutes ago and patiently waited for us. At last, we reached the last step, and smiling faces greeted us.

"You dress up well." Kazuki was speechless.

"You look gorgeous ladies." Azuma said. I looked up and my eyes met Ryoutaro's. In his eyes, I could see the love Len showed me yesterday. The only difference was the sadness, but the same time happiness in Ryoutaro's. He's really letting me go and stay with me as an older brother.

"Are you ready?" He said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. I blushed with the contact. I nodded, linking my hands with him as we stepped in the car and face the unknown. This is going to be a long night.

---

Len's POV

I was stading in front of the mirror, waitiing for the call time to come. My tux was black, with white undershirt and blue tie. My hair was in its usual style, my golden orbs full of happiness. I didn't know what to feel. The 'what ifs' started to roam in my mind, but I easily pushed them away.

I was confident that things would end up the way we planned. We've tried to look at things in different angles, and this was the best plan our minds could come up. All I have to do is to concentrate before I lose my calm. The door opened, revealing my mother.

"Len." She said, walking gracefully to my side. Her right hand was closed.

"Hn?" I looked at her and her expression mirrored mine. Now, I was confused.

"Give this to her. I told you mothers know everything." So she knew it. Confusion changed into happiness, and she placed the thing in my palm.

"How did you know about this?" I have a few guesses.

"Well, there's a certain pianist by the name of Tsuchiura Ryoutaro who told me about this." She had this wicked grin in her face. Sometimes, I couldn't imagine how she became my mother. Bi-polar, cheerful, and loving, she was almost the same as Kahoko.

"Oh. I see."

"Well, I know this is going to work out. Good luck, and everything is set for tonight." She gave me a kiss in my cheek and exited the room. I stared at the think in my hand. This would perfectly fit Kahoko.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

_Okay. I tried to change the mood in this chapter. A break from all the drama. HAHA. Sorry for making Ryoutaro kiss Kahoko's hand. I give you some piece of Len's mind. And Hamai Misa knows the plan! Evil mom. :] And what did she give to Len? Anybody who wants answers? Any other questions? Press that big button there and type a few words for this story. I even put a cliffie there. :) P4iring 3aniac! Sorry for keeping you from studying. Hehe. Bad me. Next Chapter, the most awaited PLAN._

_Stay tuned for mooooooore~ :]_


	20. Chapter 19

**Squee~! I updated. [: I won't talk now. Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: If La Corda is mine, there'll be a lot of Len and Kahoko fluff moments, and so is Shouko and Keiichi's. :)**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

We were sitting at the limousine, courtesy of Shouko. The girls beside me were chatting happily about the latest gossip. Of course. Shouko was quiet, checking her phone a few times. I, on the other hand, was nervous.

What if I trip? What if I missed a major note? What if I don't get the right tempo? What if I freeze because of nervousness and forgot everything I've practiced for? These questions were playing my mind, making matters worst. I couldn't think straight. I tightened my grip on my violin case, hoping it'll calm me down.

"Kaho-chan." Shouko called me. She placed a hand above mine.

"Is there a problem, Shouko-chan?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Iie. I j-just noticed you're n-nervous. Don't b-be, you'll d-do good there." She gave me a soft smile. That's one thing I love about Shouko. She knew what to say when I don't know what else I'm going to do.

"A-Arigatou." I returned the smile.

"You are beautiful Hino Kahoko. You are strong and you have the talent. Show it to them tonight." Nami placed a comforting hand in my shoulder. I smiled sheepishly. There's no need for them to think about me.

Silence followed. They let me be. Thank you for them. I shifted my attention to the scene outside. The cars, trees, and buildings passed in a blur. Nami's phone suddenly rang.

"Hello?.. That was fast.. Good for you.. Really? Is it starting already?.. Oh. Then wait for us outside." She ended. Everyone looked at her.

"The guys are there already. Told me that the place looked good. The party's not yet starting, because the _star of the night_ wasn't there yet." She looked at me when she said 'star of the night'. What does it mean? Too soon, the vehicle stopped. Time to face the truth. The valet helped each one, except for me.

In place of the valet, Len was standing, his hand outstretched in my direction. He gave me a small smile. In his back I could see my friends talking about something. Mio noticed me, and gave a wink. I looked back to Len. I must say, he looked gorgeous. The black tuxedo contrasted his pale skin, his undershirt was white with dark blue vest and black tie.

"Good evening, Hino-san." He greeted politely. What's with him? Shouldn't he greet the guests inside and have conversation with them?

"Good evening to you as well, Tsukimori-kun." I took his hand, exiting the car. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. I was sure my cheeks were red. He was always successful in making me blush.

"You look beautiful tonight, Kahoko." He whispered the last part. My eyes widened a little, but I managed to compose myself.

"Y-You look great, Len." I whispered the last part too. I noticed the spark in his eye when I called him by his given name. Memories from yesterday flashed in my mind.

"Shall we?" He pointed to the huge double doors of the building. I nodded, letting his wrap his arms around me. It felt good to be there. Nobody was there to ruin our time.

"You know what? It took me a lot not to kiss you there. The driver might see us." His voice was husky, dripping with love and.. lust? I turned to face him.

"I think you should be escorting Yumi-chan tonight. It's _your _engagement party, after all." I emphasized the word 'your'. The Tsukimori Len I know would never act carelessly like this. What's with the Len I'm with right now?

"She's with her family. And I will feel a lot more better if it's _our _engagement party." My stomach clenched. Our? Did I miss something? I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with your engagement tonight?" I felt him stiffen. Good one, Kahoko. He ran his fingers in his silky hair.

"Yes. There's something wrong tonight, specially with that engagement. I would rather be engaged with you at a young age rather than to someone I don't love." It's my turn to stiffen. What is he trying to say?

"Don't worry about it tonight. Just act as if I didn't walk with you here." Before the guard opened the door, he gave me a small peck on my lips and quickly walked inside.

---

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop fidgeting?!" Nami shout-whispered as she slapped my arm. We're sitting at our table, letting the others dance. Kazuki was playing something for them. At the middle on the dance floor, I saw Len and Yumi dancing gracefully.

My self-esteem seemed to drop when I watched them. They looked perfect together among everyone else. Yumi was cheerful, broken, yet strong. Len was stoic, expressionless, yet he had his own way of showing someone how much he cares. Me? I was this general student who was hopelessly in love with Len. What he'd seen in me, I didn't know.

"You look lonely in here." Someone said beside her. Azuma was staring at me with a mischievous grin. Great. He wouldn't stop insulting me about everything, would he?

"I prefer being alone, thank you very much." I replied. That guy really knew how to destroy my day. As much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. All I knew was that he's there to play with me. From the corner of my eye, I could see the leader of her fan's club glaring at me.

"Well, I think little _Kahoko _here should dance." He grabbed my hand and quickly pulled me to the dance floor. Couldn't he wait? I was not the most graceful person. I placed my hand in his shoulders. He tucked my hair at the side, placed his hands in my waist, and led the dance.

It wasn't hard to follow him. Since he was a good dancer, he easily controlled my moves. I actually enjoyed it. For once, I saw Azuma gave a sincere smile. I giggled at him and turned around. We almost bumped to Len and Yumi.

"Apologies." Azuma said, pulling me closer to him.

"It's alright. You two look like you're having fun." Yumi giggled, and I heard footsteps walk away from us. I sighed deeply. Good thing my back was facing them.

"Such a child. She was too oblivious. Well, it's your turn to play now Kahoko." He walked with me to the table. Hamai Misa was already there, talking to Ryoutaro.

"Kahoko-san! Dear. It's nice to see you here." She quickly hugged me and dragged me to the mini-stage.

"Okay. You are going to play Melodie right?" I nodded. "Well, good luck dear. I'll be dancing there." She quickly took off. Wow. Hamai Misa was fast. I shrugged and faced the grand piano. I didn't notice Ryoutaro there. He started playing. I closed my eyes, and let the music carry me away.

I didn't think I'd play well. The notes flowed flawlessly, matching Ryoutaro's music. I poured out my emotions on playing it. The party was nothing, the people weren't there. I was all alone.

I remembered the first time I heard Len play it. That time, I cried silently instead of practicing with him. Good old memories. Those were the only things I have. First hug, first date, first kiss, first dance. Then the images from yesterday appeared as I reached my favorite part of the song. I would trade anything just to return to that moment. When I finished the song, I opened my eyes. I barely heard the applause or the cheers from my classmates and some guests. I was captivated by those golden orbs of Len.

"Kahoko. Bow." Ryoutaro whispered beside me, taking my arm and bowing. Good thing he's here. It's be awkward for me to stare at Len in front of everyone. Ryoutaro dragged me to the dance floor afterwards.

"So. You played well there. Perfect." Ryoutaro commented, lettting me turn around. I saw Len's parents staring at me. Their grins were too big, they should be hurting their cheeks. I faced Ryoutaro again.

"Thank you. And thank you also for saving me from embarassment there." I wiped a fake sweat on my forehead. Ryoutaro pressed his lips there. We stood still, at the middle of dancing people.

"You know. I already accepted the fact that you can never love me the way I love you. Just give me this chance to let you know I'm going to let you go." He whispered, his head resting in my shoulders. I gulped. We've never been this close before. Goosebumps started to appear on my neck.

"W-What do you mean l-letting go?" I was confused. He already said it before. There's no reason to say it again.

"It means that I'm surrendering you. _We _are giving you up. Me, Kazuki, and even Azuma. We all know that you love someone, and that someone loves you too." He explained. _No, he's going to let me go tonight. _I wanted to say it, but I couldn't find my voice.

"He has already found a way. If I were you, I would go down and ride the limousine waiting in front of the lobby." He instructed. I quickly nodded, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and ran to the elevator. _He has already found a way. _Almost the same as what Len said yesterday.

---

Third Person's POV

Ryoutaro smiled as he returned to their table. Everyone was there, wearing silly smiles in their faces. The plan was taking place. He sat down beside Nami.

"That was a good way of telling her to go down. Good thing I have sharp ears." Nami said, sipping water from her glass.

"I haven't danced with Kaho-chan, but it's okay. We always have next time." Kazuki sighed. He may not get a chance to dance with Kahoko, but he's glad because she's going to be happy soon. Ryoutaro's phone in his pocket vibrated.

_"Where is she? I've been waiting for minutes already." _A frantic voice said. Len, on the other line, was standing in front of the door, pacing every now and then.

"Chill. She's already off. Relax. Everything's going according to how we planned it. Your mom's talking to your grandfather, and nobody noticed your absence." Ryoutaro whispered, looking around. Everyone was busy dancing and talking.

_"Good. And thank you, to you and to everyone. This means a lot to us." _Never in his life did Ryoutaro imagined that his rival, _the _Tsukimori Len, would say thank you to him. But this was for Kahoko's happiness, and for everyone else's too.

"No. Thank you for making Kahoko happy. We'll keep you posted." He smiled and the line ended. He relaxed again. Everyone was looking at him expectantly.

"Well, he's waiting for her. He's nervous, I could tell. But everything's fine." He assured them. Hamai Misa approached the table.

"Konbanwa. How's it going?" Misa asked Ryoutaro. Everyone looked at him with disbelief. He mouthed 'She figured out'. Well, she's Hamai Misa after all.

"All is good. Everything's good." Just as he said those words, someone took over the microphone.

"Good evening to everyone. I hope you're enjoying the night. Thank you for joining us in this event." The head of Akari family started. He took everyone's attention. Beside him was the head of the Tsukimori family.

"Tonight, you are here to witness the engagement of two of my granchildren, Ruka and Yumi. Please give a warm applause for them." As the clapping started, two figures emerged from above the staircase.

The first figure was wearing a cream colored gown that reached the floor. The dress was strapless, and bead form an intricate pattern at the tube part. Between the top part and skirt part, there's a red ribbon. The woman's hair was up in a ponytail, some curls framing her face. As she reached the bottom, a man appeared at the side.

His blonde hair was a little curly and messy, but it looked good at him. His green eyes shined with happiness as the girl reached for his hand. There's a small smile in his lips, and the other girls swooned. The girl cupped the man's face and kissed the tip of his nose. Crimson met green.

Another figure appeared from the top of the stairs. Her hair was up in an elegant bun. Her dress was the same as the other girl, only it was black and there's a light blue ribbon between the top and dress. When she reached the bottom, Yumi turned her head to her twin's side, and she froze.

The two weren't looking at her. Yumi's stare turned to a glare. She didn't expect to see _him _in this place with _her _sister. The two were wrapped up in their own world.

"Simon Mabrey. What a surprise to see you here." Yumi's melodic voice was loud enough to pull the two from their own world. The said guy looked at her with surprise. Akari Ruka just looked guiltily at her imouto.

"Akari Y-Yumi." Simon gulped, wrapping his arm to Ruka's waist. The couple almost shrinked at the girl's gaze. Their audience weren't interrupting.

"It's _really _a pleasure to see the person who promised me the world here today getting engaged to my _onee-chan. _You really have a nice choice, Ruka-nee chan." Yumi hissed, narrowing her sapphire eyes. The elders were surprised by Yumi's attitude. Arms encircled Yumi's waist.

"Yumi, calm down." Yumi relaxed at the man's touch, her lips turning to a smirk. She watched as her sister's face showed disbelief.

"Henry Pines." She whispered. Simon stiffened. The group, in the other hand, were tense. They didn't know that this will happen. Ryoutaro looked at Hamai Misa, and she faked cough.

"Please continue dancing." She smiled sweetly before grabbing her husband's hand and rushing to their father. This would be a long conversation.

---

Kahoko's POV

I was sitting by the window, fidgeting then playing with my fingers. Maybe I looked wasted now. I ran from the elevator to the waiting limousine. My feet were almost numb when I reached the vehicle, but I managed. All I have to worry about now was what's lying ahead.

Ryoutaro's words kept on ringing on her head. _If Ryoutaro was letting me go because he loves me, then it means.. _I didn't want to continue it. I hurt a lot of people, but they're giving me up for my happiness.

I was worried about them. I just left them at the party after Ryoutaro told me to run. I owe them a lot. _So this is what they're hiding.. _After days of thinking about their weird actions, I've found it out today. The car suddenly stopped.

"Penthouse, Hino-sama." The valet opened the door for me. I smiled at him and ran again. I didn't take time to look in my surroundings. Everything's just the same, with chandeliers hanging at the ceiling and plain lobby. The elevator was waiting for me. I jumped in and pressed the 17th floor, where the penthouse was.

When the doors opened, I went out. The way in front of me was dim. Candles were arranged, and it led to an open door. I followed the path. I reached the end, and was amazed with what I saw.

The place was filled with petals, the same as the music room yesterday. There was a bouquet of flowers and a paperbag at the center table. I took the card at the top.

_Turn around._

The writing was neat and familiar. She turned around. The tux and vest of Len was open. The first three buttons of Len's undershirt was open, and his tie was loose, showing some of his muscular chest. I just stared, mouth slightly ajar.

"Hello, Kahoko." He closed the distance between us and caught my lips.

* * *

**good or not so good?**

_Plan part I. If you want to know what's with Simon Mabry-Akari Yumi and Henry Pines-Akari Ruka, PM me. :) Okay. The plan just started. It'll be explained further later. For any comment, press the big button and type a few words for this story. :]_

_Stay tuned for moooooore~ :]_


	21. Chapter 20

**Finally, after a LONG time, I'm done with this! I want to thank everyone for being patient and waiting for me to put more in this story. Your reviews 'pushed' me to write even at the wee hours of night. Anyway, if you want to hear more rants about how I made the story and bla bla, just review or pm.**

**Remember this. I don't own La Corda. All credits are for Kure Yuki. Thanks to her, we have Len Tsukimori! :))**

**And now presenting, the last chapter of Weak. Kinda lemony? I dunno. M rated stories are rubbing in me this days. Gaah~**

* * *

Kahoko's POV

As soon as our lips touched, I felt adrenaline rush through me. His lips were urgent and more enthusiastic than before. I didn't mind that. I snaked my arms in his neck as he grabbed my face with his hands. His touch was warm, not the usual cold. His tongue touched my lower lip, and my instincts kicked in, deepening the kiss.

When we let go, both of us were breathless. The happiness radiated in me, and I could say the same thing to him. I saw the biggest smile I could ever imagine in his face, as if he won the thing he wanted most. Then my face mirrored his expression.

"You look beautiful, Kahoko. It hurt to look at such beauty." He tucked my hair behind my ear, kissing the part it covered a while ago. I ran my hair in his blue tresses, feeling its softness.

"No I'm not." His breath tickled my neck, making me giggle. He seemed to enjoy that because he scooped me in his arms and started planting kisses in my neck.

"You're disagreeeing with me?" He asked in disbelief. I bit my lip, looking away. I wasn't beautiful. The one beautiful was Yumi.

"H-Hai." I stuttered, suddenly alarmed by the closeness of our faces. His eyes were shining with amusement.

We stood there at the middle of the room with me in his arms. Words weren't necessary to describe what we're feeling right now, because it wouldn't be enough. This was one thing I've dreamed about since the time we admitted to each other our feelings. The silence was comfortable. Everything was perfect.

"Go change to pajamas." He settled me down, giving me a peck in the lips before passing a paper bag to me. I tightened my hold in him.

"What's this for?" I asked curiously. Here am I, at the penthouse of one of the most expensive buildings in Japan with the one I love, wearing some fancy dress and requested to change into something comfortable.

"You'll see." He smirked before disappearing to the other side of the room. I shrugged before dragging my feet inside the gigantic restroom.

After stripping from my gown and removing those high heels, I set myself at the bathtub and let the warmth of the water calm me. A lot of things happened tonight. My mind was still catching up. What would happen to my friends? How about the party? Why did Len leave Yumi there and made me come here?

Realization hit me hard. He meant those words. That three-word eight-lettered sentence. Tsukimori Len _loves _me. Not that I doubted him, but it's just hard to believe. With his status in life, he could pick the daughter of the president, a royal blood, a daughter of his parent's colleague, or anyone rich. Not me.

The first thing you'll think was _'Impossible'. _We're from two different worlds. He was rich, the son of two big personalities in the music industry, and a prodigy at a young age. I was this clumsy girl who happened to be chosen by a music fairy because of my passion for music. Really impossible.

With a sigh, I stepped to the shower to calm myself, wondering what's in store for me tonight.

---

I plopped at the edge of the bed, sliding to the middle with me hugging my legs. I rocked myself back and forth, waiting for the sound of the shower to stop. Len was still at the shower, and I finished ahead of him, so I decided to wait.

The moon shone brightly at the sky, a few stars here and there. I was so tempted to look at it. Without wearing my slippers, I made my way to the balcony and stared at the beauty up there. The shower sounds were forgotten.

"Enjoying the view there?" Len's voice brought me back to reality. I jumped a little before facing him. The sight took my breath away. My jaw dropped, and I wouldn't be surprised if there's drool. A towel was wrapped at the lower part of his body, and a smaller one was in his hand. His hair was wet, a few strands covering his left eye. He looked.. Wow.

A smirk graced his lips after a while. I shook my head and looked down. He obviously enjoyed my expression. Ha. I couldn't blame myself for looking like a complete idiot in front of him. I was about to wipe the wet thing near my chin when a hand stopped mine.

"Let me do that for you." I was locked at the middle of the balcony rails and his toned body. He pressed his lips on mine, making its way on my jaw, then back to my lips. Before I could blink my eyes, he was done.

"Clean." He looked satisfied with his work and walked back inside. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding. Never thought that Len would be that evil. I followed him inside. That guy deserves to be punished.

After waiting for a while, Len appeared from the bathroom. He was wearing a fitted white shirt ans blue striped pajamas. I laughed at that. He looked at me, bewildered.

"You look cute in pajamas." I commented, laughing more. He was in front of me in a few strides, locked in his strong arms. We stared at each other. There's something in his eyes that I've never seen before. The passion and hunger to hold.. me?

"I like to see you in pajamas veeryday." He whispered in my ear, biting my soft spot. Shivers ran down in my spine as he made a trail of kisses. When would he stop doing that?

"Hey." I playfully slapped his arm, before making a popping sound in his ear. That earned a glare from him.

"Do you want me to be deaf?" He tackled me playfully to the soft bed. We laughed at our childishness. Since he's on the top, I reached for his face, caressing it with my fingertips, before giving him his reward.

His kiss was more eager now. Hungry. He didn't even give me a chance to catch my breath. I was breathless, but it's forgotten. Len's kisses were too addictive. But we shouldn't be doing this now. There's a right time and a right place for this. I bit his lower lip and pushed him away.

"Kahoko." His voice was broken. He's probably thinking about rejection. I forced myself to look at his golden orbs, and placed a finger in his lips.

"Shh. We'll do this when the right time comes. Besides, you haven't even told me why I'm here with you." Good thing I remembered that. It seemed to knock some sense in him. He helped me sit down. I leaned my head in his chest, listening to the beating of his heart.

"Well, you're hear because I want you to be here. I want you to be by my side." He played with a strand of my hair.

"You want me?" I asked him.

"Yes. I want you. Not just want you in this way, but in every way I could imagine. You're right when you said there's a right time for certain things. I'm glad you reminded my about that." I smirked at him. If I haven't done that, some not-so-good things might've happened.

"I have to remind you that because there's a part of you that's hard to control. I never knew you have that in you. The stoic Ice Prince of Seisou Gakuen, kissing her girlfriend passionately? Pft." I felt the familiar blush rose on my cheeks. I just said that to him. Now, he's think that I'm some kiss-deprived girl. My thoughts were cut by hands holding mine.

"I'm proud to kiss you anytime, Hino Kahoko." He stated. I must be tomato red right now.

"A-Arigatou." I stammered. He chucked.

"Anyway, this is for you." He reached for three red roses in a wrapping paper. Simple, but still. It's meaningful.

"Thank you, again." I kissed his cheek. I was playing the petals of the flower at the middle when I noticed it.

The box was small, black, and velvet. I gasped. _It's not what you think it is. It's not what what you think it is. _I chanted in my head. Len noticed me stare at the thing. He took it from the ribbon and opened it in front of me.

"It was my grandmother's, from my father's side. My grandfather and her were both violin players, and they're married for more than 50 years now. I think that this ring will give us luck.. That.. Uhh.. " Len was speechless. He rubbed his head, thinking of the next words to say.

"Go on." I encouraged him. He looked at me and saw something that made words flow in his mouth again.

"I think that.. I think that the same as them, we'll have a wonderful married life. My mom gave it to me. It's the same ring that my father gave to her before. They were having a happy life now. I.." He groaned, falling back to the bed. I didn't move. He stood up and paced in front of me.

I stared at the ring while he pondered the things he's planning to say. The band was thin and made of white gold, and there's a small diamond at the middle. Tempted, I placed it in my ring finger.

"Perfect fit." I mumbled, placing my hand under the small lamp. The pacing stopped. I looked up to Len and saw him staring at my hand with a small smile in his face. He took my hand and removed it.

"Eh? Len?" I asked, pouting. Why would he show me the ring and remove it afterwards?

"I think it's the right time, and I am doing this the right way." He kneeled in front of me, taking my hand in his. He didn't look up.

"I'm not good at romantic stuff, so bear with me. Hino Kahoko, accept this ring as a sign that one day, you'll walk down the aisle in white dress with me waiting with the priest in front of everyone. And in that day, we'll show to them that we're happy with this decision, us together for the rest of our lives." His voice was emotionless, a complete give-away that he's nervous.

"Len?" I called him.

"Hn?" was the only reply I received. I wanted to say some words, some too romantic for his liking, others ridiculous. There were a million things I wanted him to know, but I was tongue tied. The only thing I could think about was my life-changing answer.

"Yes." I was shaking, happy tears falling down my cheeks. He placed the ring in my hand and we shared another kiss. We broke it and he scooped me in his arms. He jumped happily and laughed. Before he caught my lips again, I stared at the ring in my hand, knowing that it'll stay there for the rest of forever.

* * *

**How's that for an ending?**

_Finally, after 5 months of brainstorming and coming up with conflicts and fluffs, I'm finished. (dance) Woohoo~ I can't thank everyone enough for the support. I feel like singing. Haha. Ohh. I've seen a ring similar to the one Len gave Kahoko here when I went to the mall with my mom. :D_

_Okay. It's not really the END. I promised a sequel. I'm posting it even though I only have exactly 15 days left for summer vacation! Gaah~ I hate counting the remaining days of fun. Well, sequel's gonna be up Monday or Tuesday._

_Review review! :]] And also, give me some tips on how to plan a wedding. :) I'm 14, I don't have any experience with weddings._


End file.
